The Chosen One Secrets of the Past
by Aurora Tsukari
Summary: The Hero Of Time is now an adult, not just from a quest, but lives his own life of quests. In that time a new friend and ally has appeared, but things from this woman's past will change things around the Land of Hyrule and in the lives of those who know h


**Prologue**

Eight years after the Quest to rescue the Sages and the imprisonment of Ganondorf, Link the Hero of Time had found a new ally in a young woman named Aurora. At first Link was suspicious of her, but slowly as the year went by she gained his trust, not only as a good swordsman, but as a friend.

During the Spring of Link's twenty-first year he went on small quests of his own, he also started taking Aurora along with him and two friends. Sheik of the Sheikah and Mark. Sheik was a true Sheikah who Princess Zelda had met during the Quest and used his identity as a disguise, and Mark was the silver haired son of Impa, the Princess Zelda's attendant.

At this point in time Mark and Sheik were off at Kakariko Village talking with Impa, while Link and Aurora gathered supplies and spent the afternoon at LonLon Ranch. And so our story begins . . .

The Chosen One-Secret of the Past

Malon walked outside with them. "Yea. We have a new stable hand now that dad's getting older."

"Oh?" Aurora asked suspicious. "He must be a good one."

Malon stared at her. "Why do you say that?"

Aurora pointed to Malon's face. "Because you blushed when you talked about him."

Malon's face turned a bit red.

Link laughed.

"So what?" she said.

Link handed her a sack of rubies. "Here's the money for our supplies."

She took it smiling. "Pleasure doing business with you, as always."

After saying good-byes to Malon, Link and Aurora walked down the path at a steady pace, they soon reached the campsite and stopped to set it up. They put their gear down and got out their bedrolls. Just as they put them down, they heard a snap in the trees around them. Keeping an ear to the surrounding area they continued with their preparations. When they heard another twig snap they silently drew their swords looking around trying to figure out where the sound had come from. Suddenly a dozen or more Iron Knuckles came rushing out of the trees and surrounded them on all sides.

"Looks like they want to play." Aurora looked ahead sizing up the enemy.

"Then let's give them something to play with." Link charged at the Iron Knuckle off to his left.

Each of them engaged and defeated quite a few, but each time there seemed to be more than what they had started with. Aurora was having a hard time with her opponent because as she fought, he would try not to harm her. Taking advantage of that weakness she swung her sword at his shoulder cutting deep into the armor. Iron Knuckle became so enraged that he swung the ax nearly missing her. Link had just finished off another and turned to check on Aurora. She raised her sword high above her head bringing it down, but Iron Knuckle thrust the dagger on the end of his ax toward her angled up.

"No!" Link yelled. He ran as hard as he could to get to her in time.

Aurora stood motionless. Slowly without knowing it, the sword fell from her hands. Iron Knuckles yanked the blade out watching her sink to her knees holding her torso. He raised the ax one last time intending to finish her off.

"Aughh!" Link shouted throwing all of his strength into his sword. He cut the Iron Knuckle in half using one swift stroke. Then the rest of them fled.

Aurora had collapsed on the ground weak and near unconsciousness, blood covering her hands staining her tunic and the ground around her dark red. Link went over to her and lifted her gently into his arms applying pressure to the wound. She was having a hard time breathing so he guessed that the blade had slipped between her ribs and possibly punctured her lung, but there was no way to know for sure. He took out the bottle that held a fairy that he'd captured the day before.

"No." She said weakly.

"What?" Link asked leaning closer.

"Don't give it . . . to me."

"What are you talking about? If I don't, you could die."

"You need it just as much as I do."

"I'm not as bad as you."

"Yes, you . . . are." She stopped gasping for air.

"Shhh. I'll be all right."

"You should use it. I can't fight as well as you. We'd have . . . a better chance."

Link's face scowled. Though he didn't like the idea he knew that she was right, but there had to be a way to save them both.

"If there was only some way to share it." He said as he looked into her eyes filled with anguish. He thought hard trying to figure something out. Suddenly he had an idea, but . . .

"I think I know how." Link said peering off into nowhere. "But you won't like it."

"How?" Aurora gasped.

"Well ..." Link hesitated. "I don't know if it would work, but if I... kissed you ... then opened the bottle at just the right time... " Link thought about a rumor he had heard, but didn't really believe. No harm in trying.

She tried to think about it, but it was getting so hard to think about anything. Her mind was getting fuzzy and was constantly getting weaker by the minute. Link could sense it. He looked at her, but she couldn't argue. The decision would be up to him. Great. He took out the bottle and got ready to open it. He leaned over and kissed her gently. At the same time he opened the jar containing the fairy.

As soon as she was free, she flew around them trying her best to heal their wounds, then her job finished she disappeared.

Link was totally healed, but Aurora was not, she could still die because of the loss of so much blood. A wave of intense pain shot through her body tensing her muscles . When she began to relax, she looked at Link, then passed out.

Link gazed at her, picked her up, unrolled her bed and placed her on it. Taking out some bandages he began tending to the wound. As soon as he was finished, he got out the supplies and made himself something to eat. After putting everything away he sat next to Aurora and began his watch. He hoped that Mark and Sheik would be returning soon.

Sometime around midnight Link heard the noise of someone coming toward the camp. He drew his sword and looked out past the fire. When he saw a shadow, he waited patiently to see who, or what, it was. The shadow cleared and came into to the light and Link jumped up sword ready,

"Whoa! Watch it."

It was only Sheik.

"Sorry."

"What's up with you?" Sheik asked confused at Link's reaction.

"We were attacked."

"What! When?"

"A few hours ago." Link explained. "It was a bunch of Iron Knuckles."

"Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine, but Aurora got hurt."

Sheik looked over to where she lay, "How bad?"

"I don't know. She had trouble breathing and . . . we had to . . . umm. You might want to sit down."

"Okay." Sheik said puzzled.

Link paced back and forth telling him what he had done, obviously Sheik wasn't happy about what had happen, but at least she was still alive.

"Is she going to make it?" he asked quietly looking over in her direction.

"Yeah."

"Is she conscious?"

"No. She had lost a lot of blood so she passed out."

Sheik nodded. He had always liked Aurora, she had something special that he enjoyed in a person. Lately it was becoming something more.

"Where's Mark?" Link asked bringing Sheik back to reality.

"Oh, Impa sent him off to get something for her. He'll be back in a couple of days."

Link sat back down and stared at the fire.

"You better get some sleep. I'll take the next watch."

Link looked at him and nodded. He rose grabbing his bedroll laying it down next to Aurora. Sheik sat down where Link had just vacated. He stayed up until just before four in the morning, woke Link up and took his turn to sleep.

When the early light of dawn shone across the land Link prepared a special medicine that the Kokiri had taught him as a child, he always kept some of the leaves in a small pouch on his belt. He ground up herbs in a bowl using the butt end of his sword. He added in some ointment to keep infection from getting in, removing the old bandage he put the wet mixture on with the new wrap.

Aurora awoke slowly trying to remember what had happened she tried to get up, but yelped in pain forced to lay back down. Link heard her and turned to see her looking around.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You got hurt. You've been out since last night."

"Oh."

Link got up and made breakfast for her preparing it with LonLon milk. Half a bottle could cure her in an instant, but not knowing what kind of injuries remained or when they could get back for more, he just put in a small amount.

"Are the guys back yet?" she asked while it cooked.

"Just Sheik. Mark won't be back for a couple of days."

"Sniff. What smells so good?" Sheik said waking up.

"Breakfast." Link replied.

"Mmm." Sheik said eating his share quickly. Aurora couldn't help laughing.

Sheik stopped, "Oh! You're awake."

Aurora smiled.

For the rest of the day she lay on her bedroll not able to do much except sleep. Which is what she did mostly. Once in a while she would chat with the guys. Sheik would sit next to her side and talk with her for hours. And so it continued for two more days.

On the third day she asked Link to help her sit up. She struggled to stay up on her own, so she asked to lean against one of the trees. The whole ordeal was extremely painful, sweat beaded on her forehead. The pain became too much and she yelled in agony. Link and Sheik became deeply concerned. Link started to lay her on her back again, but Aurora stopped him.

"No. Just put me down against it." She shut her mouth tight her face grimacing .

On the fourth day not only was she healed, but after being in one place for so long she was itching for some kind of activity. So she decided to play a trick on the guys. She went over to her black stallion Saroaran and took out her ocarina. Playing the Serenade of Water she winked at them. In confusion the guys looked at her not understanding what she meant. She smiled at them mischievously,

"What the . . . " one began.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled and warped to Lake Hylia.

When she arrived at the lake, she scanned the area for a hiding place. She called for her horse as a back-up plan. After searching quickly she didn't find one above ground, so she put on her Zora mask and dove into the water. She swam effortlessly to a small cave in the lake wall and found a nice place to hide. To conceal herself she put mud on her skin, just as she was finishing she heard muffled voices above.

"Now where could she have gone?" Link asked looking around.

"I don't know. I don't see her anywhere."

"You check up here. I'll check below."

Link put on his Zora mask and went into the water. He swam around the mound that housed the Water Temple. Each time Aurora saw Link passing by it made her want to laugh because he couldn't find her and he just kept passing by again and again. Finally he gave up and resurfaced.

"Did you find her?" Sheik asked pulling Link out of the water.

"No. Maybe she warped to another spot before we got here."

"Well we better look around here first."

"Yeah."

They cautiously crossed the bridge and looked around the stream that started in the Gruedo valley. When Aurora saw that Link had left she walked up into the shallows stealthily, when she reached land she took off her mask then stood silent against the south side of the lab.

Satisfied that she wasn't hiding in or near the stream they walked up along the north side of the building slowly making their way around to the east. Aurora stayed plastered to the south wall hoping that they wouldn't see her, and they didn't. They walked right past still searching. When they were far enough ahead, she crept up behind them, walking in time with Sheik's feet.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything." Sheik said scratching his head.

Aurora laughed silently, she tapped each of them on the right shoulder then ran to the left.

"What?" Sheik asked thinking that Link wanted his attention

Then they heard a whistle off to the left. Aurora was standing near Saroaran smiling,

"Tag."

Both of them had curious expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on. You know tag?" she said.

Now they got it, Aurora had started a game of Hyrulian tag. They were it and she would have to find a partner. But if they caught her before she could find her partner, they would win. They started toward her, but she flipped onto her horse,

"No hiding in the temples!" then she kicked Saroaran's sides and galloped off.

Link played his ocarina calling Epona, when she arrived both of them mounted and went after their target.

Aurora flew over the fences and across the fields quickly, when she looked behind she could see the guys trailing. Looking ahead she noticed someone walking toward her direction. She slowed down to a trot and discovered it was Mark. Dismounting Saroaran she told him to go run toward the Zora domain. His blue eyes sparkled and did as he was bidden trotting off. Aurora turned to Mark out of breath,

"Mark, I need help!"

"Why?"

"I started a game of tag and I need a partner." She looked behind her and saw Link coming closer. "Please?"

"All right. Stand directly behind me." Aurora did tucking her arms in front of her so no one could see them. Then she spread her legs to hide behind Mark's.

Aurora heard Epona coming closer until she stopped in front of them, now they would see if their plan would work.

"Hey Mark!" Link called.

"Link." He greeted, "Is something wrong?"

"No. We're playing tag with Aurora. Have you seen her?"

"I saw Saroaran. He went toward the bridge, down there." he pointed.

Link turned and saw the horse. He thought he saw Aurora hugging against him to hide from sight, but between him disappearing around the outcropping and the splashes of water he couldn't be sure. "Thanks."

Link turned his horse Epona and quickly galloped across the bridge as Saroaran turned the corner to the Zora's Domain. Epona balked from crossing the water so Link and Sheik had to dismount. When they were on the other side of the stream Aurora came out from behind Mark, they both started laughing.

"Hey guys!" Aurora yelled waving.

Link looked up from the stream and saw Mark, his face went pale when he saw who standing next to him laughing. Sheik turned bright red. They quickly got back on Epona and turned to intercept them. It took them a while because Epona didn't want to go until Link 'convinced' her. They knew that Mark had joined up with Aurora as her partner.

Aurora saw them turning around to intercept them,

"What do we do now?"

"We warp." Mark answered simply.

"To where?"

"The Spirit Temple."

"But I told them that we couldn't hide in the Temple's"

"We aren't going to hide inside." He smiled at her with a knowing look in his eyes. "I'll show you where when we get there."

"Well let's go!" she said getting nervous.

"Not yet. We'll wait until they get close then warp before they get off Epona. But just for safety sake go ahead and play the tune, that way all we have to do is say yes. Confusing them."

"Oh. That's good." She played the mournful sounding song and then stood waiting.

Epona thundered closer and closer then finally stopped. Sheik slid down off of her and toward them. He saw that Mark was holding Aurora by the waist that made him jealous.

They both were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

Aurora looked up at him, then they both said, "Yes."

"Yes? What are . . . "

They laughed then engulfed in orange sparkles they warped to the Temple.

"What!" Link said in surprise. Sheik ran over to him,

"Hurry up and play the song!" Sheik yelled shaking Link to pieces.

Almost as quickly as they said the word "Yes." Mark and Aurora appeared outside the Spirit Temple.

"So where do we hide?" Aurora asked getting nervous that they wouldn't reach it in time.

"Up there." He replied pointing.

Aurora followed his hand and saw him pointing at the stone structure that was just in front of the Temple.

"C'mon!" He yelled and pulled her toward it. He ran onto the bean plant and then waited as it lifted off into the air.

"I hope we get there in time!" Aurora told him as they past the first sand dune.

"Don't worry. When I tell you be ready to jump."

They rode the plant and waited while they kept an ear tuned to listen for Link and Sheik.

"Jump!" Mark called pulling her with him.

They landed on top of it just right. He helped Aurora up and in closer to the middle. Just then they saw the lights from the guys coming.

"Get down!" Mark said grabbing her and falling flat onto the platform. They laid silently waiting to hear something.

"Do you see any thing?" Link asked.

Aurora looked at Mark and mouthed, "Who?"

He leaned over then came back up. "It's them." He said it so quietly that she had to lean closer and have him repeat it.

"Get out your hookshot." His warm breath whistled across her ear as he spoke.

"What am I shooting for?" she asked.

"Look up slowly. There should be a pillar."

Aurora looked and saw it on the wall in front of them. It wouldn't be hard.

"Let's ride the bean. We can survey the land easier." Link advised.

"Right."

Mark and Aurora looked at each other in horror.

"Lay as still as you can." he said.

She nodded.

Quietly she reached into her pouch and got her hookshot ready.

They heard the bean plant as it whirled through the air transporting Link and Sheik quickly. As it got closer and closer and Mark and Aurora got more and more anxious. If they were discovered in time for Sheik and Link to jump on top of them they'd be sunk.

The bean was right next to the platform, then under. Aurora looked up and saw the guys passing right over them, then Sheik looked right at her but kept looking. She breathed a sigh of relief, then he did a double take spotting her. He grabbed Link's shoulder,

"There they are!"

Mark and Aurora got up and she waited to see what would happen. As expected they jumped, but at the last second they fell short of it. They had jumped too late. Aurora breathed a strained sigh of relief.

"Hang on!" she said waiting for Mark to get a hold on to her then she fired the hookshot.

It was a bull's eye. Standing ready, they were jerked off the platform over to the pillar. When their feet were on solid ground once more she put it away then looked back.

"Where are they?"

"They're on the sand." He said pointing to the guys flat on their backs. They suddenly jumped up and headed back for the bean plant.

"Uh oh. We better get going." Mark said and turned grabbing her hand as they ran along a worn out path.

"Now where?" she asked.

"To the Gruedo Fortress."

"Can you go any faster?" she asked.

"Sure."

They lengthened their strides kicking up flying sand behind them. Aurora turned to look back and saw the guys getting ready to fire Link's hookshot.

"Well I'd say it's your turn!" Mark yelled.

"My turn for what?"

"To find some place for us to hide!"

"OK. I know just the spot." She lengthened her strides and cruised across the golden desert sands. When they came to the Gruedo Fortress she yelled a quick "Hi!" to one of the guards then started up toward the chest at the top of fortress. When they finally got up there they could see Link and Sheik in the distance catching up quickly. Aurora walked over to the chest and opened it,

"Get in!"

"In there?"

"Yes! Hurry up!"

Mark stepped in and when he was ready Aurora got in as well. To say the least it was a little cramped, but it got worse when she closed the lid. They didn't hear anything, but there was no way to know if they were nearby.

"Where should we go next?" Mark whispered readjusting himself.

"I don't know . . . yet."

Suddenly they heard a muffled voice.

"It could be one of the guards." Mark commented.

"Nah." Aurora felt a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh . . . " Mark said then everything was extremely quiet.

"Let's check the archery range. They could be in one of the boxes."

"All right."

The voices were definitely the guys.

Mark and Aurora waited for what seemed like forever, then slowly, cautiously, lifted the lid and took a look around. When she saw or heard nothing out of the ordinary she got out and signaled for Mark to follow her. They jump down off of the roof. Mark waited while Aurora played the song to summon Saroaran.

"Hey! Their down there!" Sheik yelled. He joined him then they ran at breakneck speed to catch them.

"Quick!" She yelled to Mark, "Get on!" He jumped in back then hung on for all he was worth as Aurora pushed Saroaran into high gear. Saroaran bolted running so fast that everything including the wind seemed to whiz by in a blur. In an flash they were flying across the field toward Kakariko Village.

"When we get inside the town jump off!" She called behind her knowing the wind would carry her voice.

"Right!"

Mark looked behind them trying to see the guys, but he couldn't. Turning around he saw Aurora jump, so he followed. He hit the ground tucking himself in until he stopped rolling, then jumped up and ran along side her. They ran into the graveyard and used another bean plant to get to a box hidden in the recess of the wall.

"You hide in here." she said.

"Oh goody another box."

"I'm hiding somewhere else that way they can't catch us so easily."

"OK. I'll see you later." he helped her up above him then watched her run off to hide. He jumped in the box and shut it tight.

"Now the fun part." he said.

Aurora ran out of the graveyard and through the town slipping behind houses and buildings moving quickly and unnoticed. She came out into the open intending to make a run for it, but when she neared the gate, there coming into town was none other than Link and Sheik. Quickly she ducked behind the back wall of the nearest house hoping she hadn't been seen. Sheik streaked past heading down the path to the graveyard, but went into the windmill instead. Link on the other hand walked by slowly looking in every nook and cranny to see if Sheik had missed something. Aurora held her breath as he walked by afraid that he might hear her. Finally after being satisfied no one was there he went to see if Sheik had better luck. Aurora watched him leave waiting to make sure he was gone. When the coast was clear she made a break for it.

"Hey! Here's one of them!"

Aurora turned and saw Link running toward her, she ran as she never had and flew out of the village.

Sheik had heard Link's yell, but he figured that he could handle it by himself, so he continued to search. When he found nothing in the windmill he went to the graveyard he looked behind every gravestone, careful not to disturb any. Then he looked around to make sure that he hadn't missed something.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. He had forgotten to look at the box though he didn't think that anyone would be able to be there. He rode the bean plant up to the box and took a look around.

Mark tried to still his breathing to keep from being discovered. Then the light entering the box was blotted out by Sheik's form. He started lifting the lid!

Mark jumped out and scrambled up the wall as quickly as he could.

Sheik stunned didn't know what to do, but shaking his head he finally got his wits back and ran after Mark.

Aurora was still running as fast as she could, taking out her Ocarina slowly so as not to drop it she played the Serenade of Water. Link saw her put something to her mouth then she disappeared in sparkles of blue light. He got out his Ocarina and played quickly.

Aurora reached the lake, just about falling over since she hadn't stopped running. She put on her mask diving into the water and went to her hiding place. This time she didn't bother putting the mud on for disguise because the water would carry the dirt out with the current giving her away. So she sat there staying as quiet as possible. She heard a splash and knew that Link was here. She didn't see him for quite some time, but when he came into sight he was searching every nook and cranny. If she stayed here she would be caught. Kicking her fins as hard as possible she zoomed out of the hole and he saw her continuing his pursuit. She pushed herself hard and shot out of the water at an amazing speed. While still airborne she took off her mask, landed hard on the shore, and kept running. Link was right behind her. She ran, but her legs were getting tired from the pace she had set, Link pursued without mercy. He couldn't seem to catch up to her so he widen his stretch and at the right time he lunged forward catching her at the heels. Quickly he picked her up careful to not let her go. She struggled with all her might, but Link just held her tighter.

"You are hard to catch."

"Let me go." she rasped out of breath.

"No."

She continued to twist and turn trying to loosen his grip, but it didn't work.

"You might as well quit thrashing since I'm not going to let you go."

She thought about it and after a few seconds calmed down. "You still have to catch Mark."

"I don't think that will take to long." Link guessed.

"Heh. You might be surprised."

Just then Sheik came running, "Oh! You found her!"

"Yeah. Where's Mark?"

"I don't know I was following him in the village and then I thought he ran out." he shrugged.

"So what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I came to get you so we could team up on him."

"Well . . . why don't you go back to the village and look everything over. I'll find some place to put her."

"OK." Sheik hurried back to Kakariko.

During the whole conversation Aurora stood perfectly still so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Once Sheik had left and was hopefully far enough away not to hear, she tried to break loose. It worked except that Link had caught her by the arm. She pulled against him trying to make him let go, it started to work because her hand was sweaty, but suddenly Link leaned forward. Aurora wasn't prepared for it and started falling backwards, just at the last second he pulled her toward him. Falling toward him with her hands upraised, she landed on his chest hard her hands keeping them slightly apart. Aurora looked up into his eyes and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Link began to notice things that had never crossed his mind before.

Her eyes had a watery glow as she looked at him. She was soft to hold, unconsciously he liked that. She always had been the perfect ally, she had even saved his life on occasion. She was able to do things that any of the guys may have, but now as he thought about it she had something about her he'd never noticed. He had known her for over a year and yet there it was. A strange attraction that startled him when it surfaced. It didn't jump out at him, instead it softly rose to the surface of his mind.

His grip relaxed without him even noticing, but she did. She turned on a dime and ran, Link reached out to catch her but he missed, but in the back of his mind he wanted to let her go. Just when she was just about to disappear around the corner she stopped, turned around looking back at him.

Once again their eyes met.

She had felt something too, and he knew it. Her face flushed slightly and Link grinned for it made her look quite lovely. Abruptly she turned and ran with a new determination. Link stood there for a while longer knowing that she could go anywhere, and he wouldn't have a clue where. He found he didn't mind. Something about her had made him realize that he like her more than just as an ally or friend.

"What am I thinking!" he exclaimed. He loved the Princess Zelda didn't he?

Aurora ran with all her might and it seemed to her that something had given her a reserve of energy allowing her to run harder. Whatever it was she didn't want to know. She tried to block out what had just happened,

"If he knew . . . " she let the thought go not wanting to complete it. Continuing to run not she didn't paying much attention to where she was going when suddenly she hit something. Strong arms wrapped around her body preventing her fall. She looked up and discovered it was Sheik!

"Going somewhere?" he smiled.

"Uhh . . . "

"Well! This isn't as hard as I thought." He said pleased. He brought out some rope and proceeded to tie her to a lone tree in the middle of the field. Lastly he untied her sword scabbard and set it on the ground next to him.

"One down." he said aloud.

"And one to go." Sheik turned to see Link coming from a distance. "So you got her."

"Yeah." Sheik reported proud of himself.

Link looked at Aurora intently studying her carefully, but at the same time feeling uncomfortable. Their eyes met, Aurora looked down not wanting to see him. Sheik was confused. Apparently something had happened that he didn't know about and certainly didn't like.

"I'll go see if I can find Mark, you stay here and guard her." Link left quickly not giving it a second thought.

Sheik stared after him wondering what was going on. He went behind Aurora and checked to make sure that the ropes were taut. When he was sure they were he went around front and sat down. She lifted her head and looked at him with an intensity he wasn't expecting, it startled him. Her hair fell into her face making her appear even more lovely in his opinion. Since there wasn't much to do he relaxed on the ground keeping his eyes open and his ear's alert.

As soon as Link left Aurora had gotten her wits back, she started planning an escape. Listing all the things that she could use and everything about Sheik she could remember her plan formed quickly. She slipped the dagger hidden in her boot out just far enough to hide it in her hand while cutting the rope without being seen. She kept working at them.

Aurora had gotten all but the last rope cut. Sheik had been staring up at the sky watching the lazy clouds drift by. She kept a watchful eye on him just in case. While he laid there he was formulating a question in his head. Abruptly he sat up and looked at her in the eye. He didn't ask, but searched her eyes for an answer as if he had.

"Sheik,"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked defensively, losing his train of thought.

"Never mind." She sighed. She leaned back against the tree closing her eyes. She had already gotten the bonds off, but as long as he stayed so close she couldn't escape. They both relaxed where they were, Sheik laid back down. Aurora waited until he looked preoccupied then jumped up and ran for her sword. Sheik heard her running and the sword come out of its sheath.

"Hey wait . . . " he looked up only to see the tip of her sword pointed at his heart.

"Now Sheik, did you really think that I wasn't going to try escaping?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't." He admitted.

"I will say that you did a very good job." She motioning for him to get up by bringing the sword up to his neck pressing against the flesh. He stood slowly careful not to get too close to the edge. She laid her hand on his arm so gentle that he hardly felt it. "See you later." She walked away backwards to make sure he didn't follow, then turning she ran returning her sword as she went.

Sheik mentally kicked himself, he knew that he couldn't catch her on his own, she was too devious. He decided to help Link capture Mark.

Aurora watched Sheik head for the Village. She warped to the Graveyard and ran up to Mark, who was about to get back into the box.

"Mark!" she shouted.

He visibly jumped. "What the!" he whirled around startled.

"Mark," Aurora said breathless, "C'mon . . . we're going to somewhere else."

"Don't do that! " he gasped trying to still his heart. "Going? Going where?"

"Just follow me."

"Gotcha."

Link entered Kakariko Village silently, looking everywhere. Mark studied him carefully from above the windmill staying out of sight. He and Aurora stayed still waiting for just the right moment.

"He's not going!" Aurora sighed angrily.

"We'll just have to make a break for it."

"Let's try to sneak out first. We can always put on more speed."

Mark smiled. They laid in wait for Link to look away, then jumped off. Link noticed nothing out of the ordinary, that's what made him suspicious.

Mark and Aurora crept through Kakariko behind the houses trying to get out of town without being noticed.

Link saw a couple of shadows in behind some houses so he followed them as they slowly made their way out.

"RUN!" Mark yelled looking behind him.

They took off like lightning out of town with Link on their heels. Sheik heard the commotion and joined in the chase.

Aurora played 'Minuet of the Forest' as they ran. Mark grabbed her hand as they disappeared. When they reached the temple grounds they kept running as they warped to the Fire Temple.

Link and Sheik arrived at the Forest Temple too late.

"Where do you suppose they've gone?" Link asked searching quickly.

"I thought I saw a beam of red just as we got here, but I could be wrong."

"Let's try it."

"Isn't this fun?" Mark asked as they stood for a few minutes in the volcano while Aurora warped them back to the Forest Temple.

Link and Sheik spent a hour looking all over the mountain for Aurora and Mark with no success.

"They're not here. Let's try Hyrule Field just in case." Sheik offered.

Link and Sheik arrived just soon enough to catch Mark and Aurora slipping into LonLon Ranch.

"C'mon. Let's see if we can get in without them seeing us."

They crept in slowly searching the buildings without making a sound. Walking out into the horse corral they looked about for their quarry. They were no where in sight.

"We must have just missed them." Sheik guessed.

"Look around anyway. They still might be here."

How right they were, for the pair had run into the shed to hide. They crawled into the back room, Mark was dumbfounded.

"Well . . . now what?"

"Get in the hay. If we have enough on top of us maybe they won't see should they come in here."

"Yeah, sure."

Aurora brought out her Ocarina, "Just for safety sake . . . Who knows? We might need an emergency plan." She winked.

"Make sure you search everything!" Link yelled from across the corral.

"Right!" Sheik answered. Once he had searched all of the grounds to the right of the corral he took checked off everything he'd searched.

"Wait."

There was one place that he had almost forgotten about . . . the storage shed. It didn't have much to offer for good hiding places, but Mark and Aurora had already chosen places that were smaller then that. Sheik put his hand on the door.

"This stuff is really itchy . . . " Mark said scratching the back of his neck. The straw was creeping down the back of his shirt.

She stopped covering Mark up, "Shhh . . . I though I heard something."

Sheik grinned when he heard someone in the back room. He quietly opened the door stepping around the crates of LonLon Milk.

"Stay as quiet as you can." Aurora whispered into Mark's ear. He nodded. Aurora got out of the big pile of hay hurriedly put more on top. Scrambling into the smaller one she covered herself quick as a wink. Huddling in the straw looking out to the entrance she saw Sheik crawl in through the small opening brushing the dirt and dust off of his clothing. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmm . . . " He scratched the back of his head trying to think of any way that they could be in here. Then it dawned on him. He walked through the piles of hay, both big and small shuffling his feet through them.

"Oof!"

He'd found something. "Ah ha! Get out of there!"

Slowly Mark stood up brushing himself off.

"Where's Aurora. I know she's in here somewhere."

Mark smile defiantly, "So? Find her yourself."

Sheik growled at him, but Mark wouldn't budge. It took him a good twenty minutes to search through all the stacks, even then he hadn't found anything. He knew that both of them were in here, but where else was there to look? He inspected all of them again. Discovering nothing once more he looked around. That's when he noticed the heap by the passage way. He felt with his hands until they hit something, he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was Aurora!

"Now that you're both here . . . " Sheik thought for a moment, "I want you to go ahead of me out of this room."

"No." Mark said stepping closer to Aurora. He put his arm around her shoulder, smiling down at her winking.

To say the least Sheik wasn't to happy. His face was turning slightly red.

"Get into that tunnel!"

Aurora also put her arm around Mark, "Yes." They said.

"So get to it."

They disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"NO!"

Aurora and Mark were cracking up with laughter when they emerged from the ball of light.

"Did you see the look on Sheik's face when we left?" Aurora snickered.

"That was worth a thousands words." Mark was trying to stifle his laughter.

They both decided for Mark to go back to Kakariko and stay there. When she had left town he went back up to the windmill and waited. It wasn't long. Link strode in with a scowl written all over his features. Mark couldn't help but laugh silently.

"Hm." He wanted a better view. Stepping back as far as he could up the hill he went sailing through the air landing on the roof of a nearby house.

Link looked in the direction of the thump he'd heard. He grew curious so he went to investigate.

Mark laid very quiet and flat against the roof. He lifted his head over the top of the ridge line and saw Link heading toward him.

Link spied him peeking, but tried not to show it. Going over to one side of the house he stayed out of sight then circled around to intercept him.

Mark looked around and not seeing anyone jumped down landing right in front of Link! Mark shot off like lightning and ran for all he was worth. Link followed on his heels.

Mark ran to the house of his mother Impa climbing onto the roof. Link followed and trapped him in a corner. Mark could have jumped to the ground, but Sheik came into town and Link yelled at him to help him out. They thought that they had him now, but Mark jumped over Sheik and kept running. Sheik chased him as Link circled around. He tripped him as he came around a corner.

They had him. They quickly tied his hands and attached a lead rope to keep him close.

"So she got away from you too." Link said as they tied Mark up.

"Yeah." He said.

Mark snickered, "You'll never win as long as she's still out there."

"We'll get her yet."

"You underestimate her." he said the grin on his face widening.

"Well, we shall see about that."

They walked out of the village Mark in front.

"Hey is that?" Sheik asked.

Link squinted, "That's her." He checked Mark's bonds tightening as needed, "I'll go after her, you follow at a slower pace."

"Right."

Link went after Aurora and into Hyrule Castle Village.

Aurora had purposely led Link into the castle village, she knew that Mark had been captured for she had been watching the whole thing. She quickly scanned the booths and bought some clothes and rushed into the alley. She knew Link would be coming any minute, she hid her face picking up a large cane she had bought as well went back into the village square and posed as an old woman.

Link entered the town taking a good look around. He didn't see Aurora right off, but he knew she was here somewhere. He saw an elderly woman walking slowly looking around the square, he decided to ask her.

"Excuse me ma'am." he said.

The bent old woman turned as much as seemed possible with her old frame and answered,

"Are you talking to me young man?" her voice cracked with age.

"Yes. I was wondering if you have seen someone that I'm looking for."

"Oh . . . I might have, my eyes aren't as good as they used to be. But tell me about them."

"I'm looking for a woman, slightly shorter than me."

"Oh?" she smiled. "That's so nice."

"No." Link hesitated his face flushing. "Just a friend."

"Tsk Tsk. Too bad." the woman said shaking her head, "I'm not sure there were a few women here! What was she wearing?"

"Her clothes are made like armor."

"Oh! Was she now?" the woman said her voice brightening. "I did see her. Her clothes were terrible. She should really wear something more feminine."

"I suppose.." Link said his patience wearing thin. "Which way did she go?"

"Into the alley, and in quite a hurry too."

"Thank you." Link said politely.

"Of course." she said then slowly went on her way.

Link headed for the alleyway. There were many different paths that she could have taken. This could take a while.

Aurora watched Link go into the alley where she had told him to breathing a sigh of relief, but she stayed in her disguise making her way to the palace.

"I can't believe I said that I dress terrible!" She shook her head entering the palace shedding her guise asking the doorman to see Princess Zelda.

"Hello Aurora. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm playing a game of tag with the guys and I need a really good hiding place."

"Hmm. I think I know the perfect spot." the Princess led her over to a wall behind the throne, decorated with tapestries.

"Am I suppose to hide behind one of those Princess?"

"No, here." she replied. Stretching out her hand she touched the wall and part of it moved back into a recess exposing a secret room.

"This will be great." she said walking in and moving a few things. "Uhh, if they ask about me, could you stall them or something?"

"Sure."

"Thank you your Highness." she bowed, "Uh, how do I close the door?"

"The same way you open it. Touch the wall."

"Right." Aurora reached out her hand and touch the wall. Silently it moved back into place leaving enough of a crack to peer out of. She watched the Princess move into another room and leaned against the all to see what would happen.

Link met up with Sheik after a thorough search of the alleys. They asked the venders if they had seen Aurora, none of them remembered her, except one. He had sold her some clothes and a cane.

"After she bought them she disappeared into the alley right over there." the merchant said pointing to the nearest one.

"Thanks." Link said. He grabbed Sheik and pulled him over to a more secluded spot.

"What?"

"I think she has us going in circles. I talked to an old woman and she pointed me in the same place, but she was wearing the same things that the trader described. So it must have been her."

Sheik was silent for a few minutes.

"Your underestimating her." Mark said smiling at the news.

Sheik grinned an idea forming in his head, "Ask around if they saw the old woman, ask where she went."

Link nodded. After another round of questions they found out that the woman had walked toward the palace. Sheik, Link, and Mark went to the castle quickly, when inside the palace Princess Zelda greeted them.

"Link, Sheik, Mark. Is there something wrong?" she asked seeing Mark bound.

"Not really Princess. We were wondering if you have seen Aurora lately."

"Yes I have. Why?"

"She started a game of tag and we know she came here." Sheik answered.

"Yes, she did come and talk to me for a short while, she asked me to help her. I do know where she is," Princess Zelda said looking toward the kitchen nervously, "However I cannot tell. You may search the palace if you like."

"Thank you." Link said suspiciously. He went directly into the kitchen and searched every nook and cranny. Sheik searched elsewhere after he tied Mark to a stone pillar. Zelda sat on the throne waiting patiently. Mark looked at the Princess from where he sat.

He mouthed the word "Where?"

The Princess answered by looking over to the wall. Mark smiled, although he had no idea how she could be over there he knew that the others wouldn't find her unless they knew about it. He settled back enjoying this very much.

Link and Sheik came back into the room with puzzled looks on their faces. Once again they went in different directions looking in every place they could think of, but still nothing.

Aurora watched the whole thing from her hiding place, having a terrible time keeping quiet. They searched the palace for at least an hour until they came back into the banquet hall defeated.

"I suppose this means that you didn't find her." Mark teased.

"No." Sheik said shaking his head.

"If you two forfeit the game I'm sure she'll come out." Zelda said.

Sheik and Link looked at each other and discussed the idea. If they did, Aurora and Mark would win, if they kept searching and found her they could still be the winners. However, they had already searched the palace and found nothing. Sheik pulled Link off into a corner and they argued what to do. Zelda and Mark waited patiently for their answer.

"All right," Link said he turned to the Princess, "We give in."

"Good. Now turn around, face Mark, then shut your eyes."

All of them thought Zelda had flipped her lid.

"If you see where she's hiding it won't be very useful next time."

They did as they were told. As soon as they turned Zelda motioned for Aurora to come out. As before the wall slid back into the recess without making a sound. Aurora stepped out of the room and stood next to the Princess. When she was ready she signaled Mark,

"All right, turn around." he said.

They turned quickly and stared at the sight of Aurora leaning against the throne and smiling.

"Wha . . . where did you come from!" Sheik demanded walking forward.

"Somewhere." she replied mysteriously.

Mark walked up to her his hands unbound smiling at her.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed. "How'd you untie that?"

"Heh Heh Heh." Mark laughed. "Somehow."

"I know who I want for a partner next time." Sheik said.

"Well now that that's over... it's a good thing that you're here." Zelda said.

Their attention turned to the Princess.

"There is going to be a special banquet tomorrow morning in honor of you. Link, Sheik, and Mark you are to be fitted for clothing. Please follow Darmon." When he heard his name the castle tailor stepped forward. They shrugged their shoulders as they left the room.

"Aurora, follow me please."

"Of course."

She followed Princess Zelda up a stairway and into a room where a seamstress was waiting. The room itself was full of designs and dresses for every occasion that Aurora could think of, even some she couldn't. She was amazed at the array of colors and fabrics surrounding her.

"So you see anything you like?" The dressmaker asked.

"I don't know. There are so many!"

"If I may suggest something?" Zelda inquired.

"Please you highness. Your choice would be much better than anything I would choose."

She nodded and walked over to one wall searching through the numerous dresses for just the right one. While waiting for the Princess to find something, Aurora looked through the dresses touching each one lightly feeling the softness of each.

"Ah!" Zelda exclaimed joyfully, "This . . . try this one."

She brought it over to Aurora. Removing her normal battle gear she stepped gently into its cool pleats. It was blue as the waters of Lake Hylia, however when she studied it a bit closer it shimmer as dark as the night lit by a full moon. The fabric itself was woven with myriad's of gold and silver stars throughout the gown. The sleeves swept to just below the shoulders ending in delicate points with Golden Triforces just above the trim. She wore arm length silver gloves with the Triforce on the back of the hand. The neckline was modest, only three inches from her neck. Her feet peeked out from under a full skirt that folded softly, appearing small, but in fact when dancing would flow as gentle as a summer's breeze.

"Here, try these." the dressmaker held shoes that matched the dress looking as though they were of exact same fabric.

When Aurora finished putting on the shoes she stood to her full height and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was stunned to say the least. Could this be the same person? The reflection gazed steadily at her,

"Beautiful." The Princess remarked.

"I..." she tried to speak, but words wouldn't come easily.

"I think that you will look splendid tonight."

"This feels strange."

"Don't worry." Princess Zelda said standing behind her, "You'll have so much fun that you won't feel any different."

Aurora nodded. She took off the dress carefully then replaced her normal attire.

"When it's time to get ready we'll have Clarene do your hair." Zelda added.

"Of course your highness."

"Aurora you don't have to call me you highness you know. Just call me Zelda."

"All right . . . Zelda."

The banquet hall was prepared to the last detail, everything was in it's place and the chandeliers were gleaming. Walls were covered in white and golden flowers with vines sprinkled with dew from that morning, giving the room a more comfortable atmosphere. The windows were cleaned and polished to a shimmer. The late morning sun streamed light into the room making everything sparkle Aurora stood in the center of the large room gazing at everything in sight. She smelled the gentle fragrance of the luminescent white and glowing gold lilies.

"What are you looking at?"

Aurora spun around. "Sheik." She sighed. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. So . . . "

"I was taking a look around."

He smiled. "What are you going to do later during the celebration?"

She smirked, "Probably what everyone else is. I haven't been to a party in a while."

"Me either."

While they talked the Princess came up to them. "Aurora, it's time to get ready. You too Sheik."

"OK. See you later." she said slightly waving.

"So how are we being honored?" Aurora asked as they sat having their hair styled.

"You will each receive a medallion."

"What do they look like?"

"That I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see." Zelda smiled.

"OK, what about the banquet?"

"What about it?"

"Is it just food and small talk or is there other things?"

"Oh yes. There will be an orchestra for dancing."

"Hmm! That should be fun." Aurora winked.

"I can't wait to see who will ask you for the first dance!"

"What!"

"Maybe they'll fight over it!" Zelda said with a far off look.

"Zelda!" Aurora burst.

She just laughed harder. They continued to tease each other until they were out of breath.

"If I laugh one more time I think I'll explode." Aurora said breathlessly. Zelda agreed.

They got into their gowns quickly. Aurora didn't feel comfortable in just the dress so she wore her normal clothes under it. Zelda left just as Aurora was putting her shoes on, after all Zelda needed to present the medals. Aurora peeked out of the door when she was fully dressed and saw that no one was in the hallway. She walked down the hallway to the stairs where Sheik was just going out of sight. When he was gone she moved to the top of the stairs and looked down. Hundreds of people were gathered around, they watched as Sheik knelt just in front of the Princess and she placed around his neck, a medal. He rose and then stood to the left of Zelda. Now it was her turn. Everyone's gaze was directed to the top of the staircase where she stood. Some gasped, others like Sheik stared, Mark just smiled proudly. Link was paying more attention to the Princess, but when he looked he couldn't move his gaze away. She took a breath, lifted her skirt, then walked slowly down until she stood in front of Princess Zelda. Although she bowed instead of curtseying no one noticed.

"To you Aurora, for you valor, courage, strength in battle, and your love of Hylia. I present you this medal a token of our appreciation." Gently the Princess placed the medal of the Triforce around her neck.

"Rise."

Aurora stood and took her place on the dais her head bent in respect next to Mark.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say, thank you. Without you all, who knows what kind of problems we would have. Your self sacrifice is truly heartfelt. Now, let the celebration begin!"

The crowd cheered and everyone found their place for the meal. Link, Mark, Princess Zelda, Sheik, and Aurora sat the head table.

The cooks had made some of the most popular dishes, smoked fish with lemon, and deku nut custard for dessert. It all tasted delicious, their mouths watered as the plates were set before them. During lunch the musicians played soft melodies while the guest chatted with their neighbors.

Just after dessert Aurora had a good chance to look around. She hadn't noticed during the ceremony the new clothes that Link, Mark, and Sheik were wearing. The clothes were made of white, gold, blue, and a little black material, but each different suiting the wearer perfectly. It had three pieces, pants of blue with gold trim, a white shirt with black trim, then a gold Triforce on each sleeve at the arm just below the shoulder on a blue background, finally a vest made of blue with gold buttons down the front. They also has new boots for this occasion.

As she was taking note of everything around her the music in the air grew slowly louder. The guest had become restless, some of them had already started dancing when the musicians played an adored folk song. The lively music changed the air around them lightening the mood. She swayed in time with the music enjoying herself.

Mark saw Aurora sitting there and came up with an idea. He rose from his chair and walked over to her, "Excuse me."

"Hmm?" Aurora said. She hadn't been paying attention so she hadn't seen him walk over.

"I wondered if you would like to dance." he replied calmly grinning.

"Well . . . " she said glancing at the couples already on the dance floor.

"You can dance?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me, I'm not a bad dancer. You never know . . . " he said leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "you might have fun."

Aurora gazed up at him and thought it over.

"Why not?" She said smiling herself. Mark scooted her chair out and offered his arm. She took it and walked with him down to the floor where the musicians had just begun a new song. She took his hand, he put his hand on her waist as they joined the energetic folk dance. They twirled, broke apart and danced with the ladies in the center, then the men. Each doing different steps, but it looked so much more alive as they danced alone or together blending one dance with another. Weaving in and out, and once again together they danced around in a circle. As they danced about the men would twirl their partners and the women's dresses would flow through the air as gentle as a breeze. Everyone was smiling and laughing having the best time dancing to their hearts content. Zelda looked up from where she sat and saw the two of them, she smiled.

"Look." she said motioning at Link and Sheik. They glanced out seeing the people dancing, they saw nothing out of the ordinary until they took a closer look. When the group rotated around they watched the people drift by until they recognized someone.

"Is that?" Sheik asked.

"I didn't know either of them could dance!" Link exclaimed. He watched both of them twirl and laugh then parting to dance separate.

"Well, I think they dance beautifully together." Zelda said watching in wonder as the pairs seemed to fly across the floor.

"Would you like to join them Highness?" Sheik asked offering his hand.

"Thank you, I would." and they stepped out to the floor joining the rest of them. Even Link was able to join in, his partner was none other than Malon.

Despite the swiftness of the music, none of them were out of breath when the music kept going, their spirits were lifted as the song continued. The women were once again in the middle their hands raised creating a ring as they danced. Aurora noticed as she clapped her hands with the others, that Zelda and Malon had joined them. She smiled at them and went to the outside. Each of them clapped their hands again in time to the music as their partners danced their way back to them. When the pairs were together they clasped their hands behind their backs and stepped forward dancing around each other. One by one each man gently took their partners hand and twirled them again. The dancers repeated the steps a number of times, as the song ended they bowed to each other, then the music stopped.

Every one of the couples applauded the musicians. They stood bowing quickly then began another song, it was slower music that had a romantic feel to it. The Hylian Serenade softly played through the air gently caressing each of the couples. Delicately Aurora and Mark drifted lightly across the floor. Mark was quite contented with where he was at the moment. As they swayed to the melody Aurora looked around at the other couples, she smiled when she caught sight of Sheik and Zelda. Link seemed to have a far away look on his face, but not to the effect of being rude to Malon.

Softly the song ended and the musicians rested for a short while. Walking over to the small dessert table, Aurora slipped off one of her gloves selecting a tiny Honey Deku Cookie. She smiled as she licked some left over honey from her fingers.

"Excuse me Korist . . . "

The chief cook turned at the mention of his name, "Yes? Oh it's you Aurora. My don't you look splendid!"

"Thank you. I wondered if you have a damp rag around?"

"Why whatever for?"

"I got some of the Honey from your delicious cookies on my fingers and I wanted to wipe it off before putting my glove back on."

"Of course!" He looked around and asked one of the assistance to fetch one.

"Thanks." She replied handing him the cloth after she was finished with it.

"You know . . . I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a young man today."

"Korist!" Aurora protested.

He winked at Mark who had been standing nearby then walked away smiling, happy with himself. Mark acted as if he hadn't seen or heard anything that Korist had said or done. Everyone was talking to friends, ones they see almost every day, and others they hadn't seen in a long time. All was just as it should be.

Without any warning the enormous double doors flew open blowing out the candles in the room. Though the sun was shining brightly outside it dimmed for a slight time. Everyone waited for something to happen.

A man dressed in strange clothes and a midnight black cape walked through. The air around him was mysterious and unknown, as was his cape. It swallowed the light as if it was soaking it in. Aurora's eyes widened in alarm.

"No! Not here . . . Not now!" she thought to her herself.

Aurora quickly and quietly went to the secret room and retrieved her armor and gear putting it on in a flash She left the exquisite dress sitting on the chair where it wouldn't get dirty.

Link stepped forward eyeing the intruder, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man glared at him with eyes full of contempt, "That is none of your concern. Just do as your told and no one will be harmed."

Link moved over standing his ground in front of the Princess while Mark and Sheik stood around her.

"I beg to differ."

Sheik wondered where Aurora was.

"Ahh . . . a brave one. I have no trifle with you. Stand down!"

"Link . . . do it." Princess Zelda commanded.

"Wise choice Highness. Now as to the reason of my visit." he strode down the Banquet Hall's center, guests parted moving out of the way as he passed.

"I'm looking for a woman. She is slightly shorter than myself, extremely beautiful, brown hair, fiery spirit, . . . "

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Everyone stepped back displaying the one who spoke out.

"Well . . . well. Finally I found you."

Sheik turned to see who it was. He stared mouth open, "What! It can't be!"

Aurora stepped forward toward the foreigner in her battle gear, her hand on the hilt of her sword. All of them heard a ringing from a scabbard, Link had drawn his sword. He stepped in Aurora's path.

"Link! No." Mark said sensing something out of place.

"Take your friend's advise." the man warned, "If you do not . . . you will not be pleased with the results."

He stayed put, not moving a muscle. Both of them stood eye to eye, staring each other down. Aurora watched from behind Link. She stepped around him not allowing him to get in her way.

"Aurora! No!"

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Stop! You don't know what he'll do if I don't." She reached out touching his arm gently, "Put it away . . . please."

One look into her eyes and he did.

"Smart choice hero."

The hairs on the back of Link's neck bristled.

Turning to Aurora he offered his hand, "Now shall we?"

"Not yet Fiore. What promise do I have that you won't hurt them if I go?"

"You have my word."

"Fine. May I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Of course. I'll wait outside, but I warn you Aurora . . . don't take too long." His cape billowing behind him he walked through the hall he stood waiting just outside the doors.

Aurora walked over to Sheik and hugged him.

"Don't go." he said.

"I have to. For all your sakes." She whispered in ear, "But don't worry, you can come for me. When he takes me to his castle he'll give me a potion, if when you come to get me I don't signal you in some way, then I have taken it. Then you must rescue me no matter how much I protest." She peered into his eyes, "All right?"

He nodded.

She also embraced Mark, "Here is a map to his castle and the interior." she slipped him something behind his back.

"I understand." He kissed her on her cheek.

She stood before the Princess, "Don't worry about me Highness, I will be fine."

"I pray you will be." she whispered in her ear. "Be careful."

She came to Link last of all. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything about the situation, so he stood feeling helpless his hand tightening on his sword. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered.

"Sheik and Mark know where to find me. You need to wait at least one month or more before trying. The longer the better."

"Can't you just run away?"

"No!" she pulled away looking into his face. "He'd kill you. And I can't . . . let him."

"Aurora! It's time!" Fiore yelled in through the door his voice echoing around the room.

Link hugged her tighter as a final goodbye. He feared that it was just that, that he'd never see her again, alive. But was there hope?

Aurora let him go and smiled to the others. Then turned to walk out of the hall. Link followed her out, along with the rest of the guests. They fanned out on the balcony where Fiore was waiting at the edge of the stairs.

"Let's go."

Aurora went closer, but did not look at him.

"Do you remember the . . . "

"Yes." She said looked into his eyes with anger.

He smiled, "Good." Still had that feisty spirit.

He held his hand out palm facing her, she placed hers on his. They closed their eyes, heads bowed.

"Sorain tataris foein claste." the sky dimmed for a short time suddenly a bright light blinded everyone for a second as the wind came out of no where, when they looked back both of them were still standing in the same spot, but in different clothes. Suddenly both of them grew large majestic wings!

The crowd gasped in shock.

Fiore opened his eyes looking Aurora over. He liked what he saw. She still looked the same, trim and in shape with a figure like he'd never seen elsewhere. He stroked her arm affectionately, but she pulled it away. He spread his wings wide flexing them lifting off smoothly. Flying ahead a short ways he stopped and hovered waiting for her to join him. Aurora's head was slightly downcast as she flexed her own wings and soared into the air. She began to join up with Fiore, but stopped and looked back at the people standing on the balcony. Each person had the different expressions on their face. Amazement, sadness, worry, and others. She looked at her closest friends one last time. She almost hear each one of their protests. Link's was written all over his face,

"Don't go."

She smiled a worn and sad smile. He knew, she couldn't. Tears ran down her face, when she could handle it no more Aurora quickly turned and flew off passing Fiore on her way.

"Be careful." Link said sadly as he watched her figure become smaller until it disappeared into the distance.

"Get out the map!" Link commanded after all the guests had left.

"But we're suppose to wait." Sheik told him grimly.

"I don't care! Just get it out!"

Sheik and Mark didn't argue, they were just as anxious about this as he was. They wondered how Aurora knew that man named Fiore. What would he do to her, or to them if they were caught? Some of the ideas that formed from their imaginations caused them to shudder in disgust. Mark laid the map out on a table in a secluded area of the palace. Everyone peered at this strange map. It showed a large area that was apparently most of Fiore's land. And his castle was very strongly fortified, his walls alone were twelve feet thick and over sixty-five feet high. It would not be easy to get in.

"Hey! Look at this." Mark spoke suddenly. His finger was pointed to some notes on the side of the map and an 'x' by an underwater gate in the moat.

"Looks like an entrance. to me." Sheik said.

"Right. Here is Lake Hylia." Link said pointing at the lower left edge of the map, "Looks like we'll have to climb the walls around it and walk for about five days to reach the beginnings of this maniacs territory."

"Aurora said to wait at least a month before coming. I think she's trying to get him to calm down enough to where he won't be searching for us."

"I hope she's right." Princess Zelda said walking into the room. "She will be in great danger if this fails."

"Then we'd better not fail." Link sternly replied. "For all our sakes."

Aurora didn't speak at all on the trip toward Fiore's castle. He kept glancing at her confused. He looked ahead and caught sight of the immense spires rising from their respective towers in every corner imaginable. Floating gently they landed in the center of the courtyard. Immediately a servant came out into the open,

"Master," the aide bowed low, "You have returned."

"Yes. I want you to take the Lady Aurora up to her chambers. They are ready are they not?"

"Of course m'lord. It was done to your specific wishes."

"Good." Fiore turned addressing her, "After you've been settled I wish to talk with you, over a meal I think."

She gave him no reply.

Later that night Link couldn't sleep. She was barely gone a whole day and it still bothered him. He walked out to the balcony outside his chamber leaning against the railing. It was cold out here. He rubbed his forearms trying to warm them as he sighed heavily. Just what was this Fiore up to anyway? What could motivate him to come after her more than once? He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all the innumerable questions that plagued him. Link stared up at the stars finding his favorite constellations. Would this never end? His friends and family ripped away from him leaving him alone and powerless to do anything but wait.

"We're coming to find you. Just hold on." He said aloud listening to the small echo go farther and farther out of reach. He waited as if for a reply, then slowly he went back to bed where he drifted into sleep tormented by nightmares.

The next day Aurora awoke to sunlight streaming in through the many windows in her room.

"_Why did the sun shine today?_" she thought to herself throwing back the covers.

She got out of bed putting on a light robe over her blue sleeping attire and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms in disgust staring off across the country toward the Land of Hyrule. A quiet 'click' seemed to echo around the room as she unlatched the window locks and stepped out onto the balcony. Birds twittered and sang back and forth to one another happily. A tiny sparrow flew from a nearby tree and seemed to smile at her in the morning light.

"Why hello there little friend." she held out her finger and the bird jumped on. It greeted her in the usual tweets and twitters of all the other birds, but unlike them it dipped it's head spreading it's wings wide.

"So you do remember me. I'm surprised that you knew I would be here." she smiled.

The bird began singing, then stopped mid-note wanting her to join him. She sang out the tune having a little duet with the bird.

"Thank you Banre'. You are the best sparrow I know." Banre' seemed to blush if sparrows could. She glanced over the countryside, "Now this day doesn't seem so gloomy."

A knock sounded on her door, but she in no way answered it. The door creaked open slowly as a servant poked his head in.

"Hello . . . is . . . Ah! M'lady, my master wishes to speak with you."

She ignored him.

"Lady Aurora?"

"I do not care. Go away."

"But my Lady, you must!"

"No I do not, leave now!"

Pirta the attendant bowed slowly leaving the room, the master would not be pleased to hear about this. He shuffled down the stairs trying to think of some way to tell his Lord what she'd said without having to lose his head in the process. Being completely engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear footfalls coming up the stairs.

"Ah . . . there you are."

"Huh?" his eyes grew wide, "Oh m'lord! I didn't . . . I mean . . . " he stuttered.

"Never mind about telling the Lady what I said earlier, I will talk to her now."

Pirta gapped with his mouth open as his sovereign whisked passed him like he was dirt on the ground. Pirta stood there stunned.

Fiore knocked gently on the door as he opened it. A quick scan of the room revealed that she was not in it. He was about to leave when a breeze fluttered the silken curtains drawing his attention to the open bay doors. Aurora still stood looking out from the balcony the wind playing with her long hair. She appeared to be happy.

Fiore smiled walking to the doorway. "You look absolutely stunning. As if in a dream I would never want to wake from."

She frowned with contempt, "I would haunt you with the worst nightmares in existence."

Fiore balked. What could make her so upset with him to act like this? He couldn't understand her.

They had been great friends when they were children. Running and playing to their hearts delight. Things changed as they grew older.

The Elders had summoned both of them when they were fifteen.

"Welcome to you both."

"What is it that you require of us Elders?" Aurora had inquired.

"You are both becoming adults, so we feel that it is time for you to prepare for marriage in a year or so."

"What!" Both of them exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Fiore stepped forward incredulously.

"If you would let us explain . . . come."

They followed the Elders to a sitting room where they were offered drinks for all of them. Fiore gladly accepted the beverage, his mouth was dry. Aurora refused anything not trusting them.

"It is most important that you both should marry. You have been betrothed for some time. Personally I don't quite understand as to how you would seem so startled at this Fiore. After all, you do have feelings for her do you not?"

Fiore blushed his eyes becoming downcast. Aurora noticed the change in him as he usually handled any situation carefully, but he'd been caught off guard.

"So it seems that it would not be as terrible as you might think. After all you may come to love each other in time."

Fiore looked at Aurora that would not be hard. That much was sure. However, there were things that Aurora was very adamant about. Maybe she wouldn't object. Yes, he could indeed marry her. But what if she refused, no. How could she? After all who could go up against the Elders, and they had been friends since they were born. Things seemed much easier than just seconds before. He didn't know why he had objected to the idea in the first place. He would help her love him. He smiled. He would do it.

Aurora considered what the Elders were saying. Could she really come to love Fiore as man and wife? She just didn't know. He was her best friend! She didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to hurt Fiore either.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked still uncertain.

"Why would you need time?" The oldest Elder asked.

"I'm not sure I want to." she replied. Then hastily added, "I like Fiore very much, and I'm sure that we could... love ...each other with time. But I don't know if I feel enough for him to really be his wife."

"I'm afraid that there is no time for you to choose one way or the other. Besides, it has already been decided."

"But.." she exclaimed.

"There is no point in arguing, the decision is final."

After that day Aurora changed how she acted around him. She hardly went on walks with him anymore. And she shied away from him. He could understand her need to have time to adjust to the idea, but after four whole months she still acted the same!

Six months later, as the day of their wedding drew nearer, the more agitated she became. She was still friendly to him, and she said that he was still her best friend.

On the day of the wedding the bridesmaid's were waiting outside the hut where Aurora was to prepare herself. Fiore walked up and asked what was the reason they weren't helping her.

"She asked us to wait outside. She would do everything herself."

Fiore became suspicious. He walked toward the door at which the girls were telling him he wasn't suppose to go in there. He did anyway, something just wasn't right. His eyes had to adjust to the dim surroundings. It shouldn't be dark in here. He lit a lamp and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. But there was a piece of paper on the dresser with his name on it.

Fiore,

I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. I can't marry you. I know the Elders

said that I didn't have a choice. But I just can't do this. You changed

somehow, it was so sudden. I think the Elders have done something

to you. Still, to me you are just my best friend. I will always remember

you as just that.

Sincerely,

Aurora

After that he had stopped at nothing to find her. He had to know why she didn't want to be with him. Wasn't he enough to her? He did eventually find her a year later. She had given him the same answer. He kneeled in front of her begging to come back with him. They would be happy together, he would make sure of that. When she refused a second time he had her chained and kept under guard. He slipped some sort of potion that the Elders had given him before he'd left. Not wanting to hurt her he barley put half of it in her water. They said she would be ready to go with him afterwards. She had to come back with him. It was for her own good.

The next morning he went to her to see if she had changed her mind, but she wasn't there. Another note was in her place on top of the chains.

I don't know why you came after me with such vengeance.

I ask that you would look for me no longer, but I know that is not

possible. I was almost convinced to go with you, but I can't. I bid

you farewell. Please, Fiore don't look for me. Just let me be. I'm am

happier as your friend than your wife.

That had been two years ago, and still she acted this way toward him. It would need time he knew, and this time he would give her the all of the potion. He had returned home to tell the Elders the news, now the potion would solve this minor problem once and for all. It made a person very accepting of ideas. Yes, he would use some of it today. He'd slip it into her drink at breakfast.

"I wanted to walk with you to breakfast, I will wait for you outside."

She said nothing.

He closed the door behind him.

Aurora wiped a stray tear of frustration from her cheek. She knew that anytime soon Fiore would use the spell on her. She knew that he had something like the thing he had been drugged with on that day so many years ago. She had not trusted the Elders in the slightest way, something about the atmosphere around them seemed strange compared to what she was used to. She had stolen into their tent late one night and discovered the cabinets full of bottles of different uses. She had noticed the change in her friend instantly, whatever they had put in those drinks had done something to him. When she left two years ago before he could take her back to the village she had found a sorceress. She paid a heavy price for a stock of her best potion that nullified all others. She hoped that it had been worth it. She didn't know how well it would stand up to the one Fiore had. This was the only way that she couldn't be caught in the enchantment again. She sighed heavily picking up the bottle she had stashed in her regular clothes and took a drink. She dressed herself in a blue gown, one of the myriad's of dresses in the closets and walked with Fiore down to breakfast. He may be her worst enemy, but he was still her friend.

Descending down the stairs arm in arm they entering the elaborate dinning room. Fiore pulled out her chair for her, sat down, and signaled the butlers.

"So" Fiore said as the meal progressed, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Quite comfortable." She said.

Aurora was wary of drinking anything, but she had to. Now she'd see how well the elixir would do. Out of all of this the worst part was having to pretend that the potion, Fiore was sure to have put in her drink, worked. She picked up her glass and took a drink. No turning back now. Fiore watched intently while she took a careful sip. He smiled, she couldn't do anything to stop him now.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

Aurora blinked her brow creased with indecision, "I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it yet. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you might enjoy doing something with me."

"Like what?"

"A walk through my gardens perhaps? There are many beautiful flowers this time of year. And there is a surprise I want to show you."

"A surprise? What is it?" her face lit up with anticipation

"Oh no you don't . . . your not going to find out unless you want to go."

"Aww. Come on Fiore, tell me."

"Nope. You will get nothing out of me. But believe me you'll like it."

Aurora frowned, "All right. I'll go with you." She took another drink from her glass. "So when do we go?"

"As soon as we're finished with breakfast."

Aurora smiled.

After they finished with their meal Fiore took Aurora's hand and walked her out to the castle gardens. He showed her some of the old flowers that she'd known from when she was a child, and new ones that she'd never seen before.

"They're gorgeous Fiore, but where is this surprise that you promised me?"

"It is also in this garden. I can't take you there unless you close your eyes."

"That's not fair!"

He gently caressed her hand, "Please?" Fiore said softly looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled sweetly, "All right."

Fiore beamed.

Aurora shut her eyes.

"No peeking." Fiore said and led her through the gardens to a place filled with thornless rose hedges. He squeezed her hand lovingly,

"You can look now."

Slowly she opened her eyes looking around her. To her amazement there before her stood countless hedges making up a large maze. Many twists and turns would confuse anyone who would dare to attempt going through this maze.

"I made it just for you."

She was speechless.

"Come on." he tugged on her hand, "Let's do the maze. I'll try to find you."

"But you've probably gone through it before so you know how to get out of it."

"No. I never did. I've waited for you to come here so I could do it with you. I'll even start at a different entrance if you want."

"But how do I win?"

"Hmm . . . I hadn't thought of that."

"How about the same goes for you. I try to find you, and at the same time you're looking for me."

"Sounds fair."

Smiling she nodded and stepped down the stairs to the maze.

"I'll give you a few minutes head start. Then I'm coming after you."

"And what happens if you catch me?"

Fiore thought about it, "I'll tickle you."

Aurora's mouth dropped open. "We'll see whose going to tickle who!"

She turned and walked in the opposite direction of Fiore until she found an entrance that looked promising. She quickly went to work on the maze keeping her hand on the wall to her right. She found breaks in the walls of hedge where she could step into another part of the network. Suddenly she stopped, one problem she thought of was that Fiore could get lost, which was unlikely, or she would stumble right into his path. She decided to stand where she was and listen for the sounds of Fiore coming near and to just move out of his way. But there wasn't much of a place she could go to in a hurry, so she searched for a spot where three assorted breaks in the walls converged. This way she could easily disappear into another part of the labyrinth. Fiore could still follow her, but now her chances were much improved. For a while nothing happened in the way of sounds except the whistling of the wind in the trees and the twitter of birds. Then out of the noises of the many shrubs came a loud snap from her left side. She peered in between the leaves and saw a face on the other side looking at the ground. Fiore looked into the bushes and saw Aurora looking at him. She smiled waving at him.

"Hi! What took you so long?"

"Oh yeah?"

She watched him keep going around the curves and corners in the corridors trying to get to her. It was hard for Aurora to suppress the urge to run, but the idea of being caught to quickly didn't bode well with her. Impatiently she waited for him to appear somewhere nearby, she heard him running as quickly as he was allowed without having to remove his hand from the wall. He came charging around the nearest opening ready to run her into the wall if he wasn't able to slow down. She ran past him almost being caught heading for the farthest portal. She ran without concern as to where she may be headed for fear of Fiore coming at her from behind. Eventually she stopped in her tracks and looked around. In front there was a seeming never-ending lane, to either side there was nothing but maze hedge. Behind was another hallway that ended abruptly with a corner. There was nothing to do but to walk slowly and feel along the wall for another opening. Hopefully there was one somewhere or else she had found a dead end and she would have to backtrack. She strolled toward the end of the aisle and found that it was indeed a dead end. She regretted her earlier run when she hadn't keep track of the holes. She crept to the other end cautiously peeked around the corner, nothing. She didn't hear anything, but as was proven before, that didn't mean that he wasn't there waiting for her to walk out. She tried looking for another exit somewhere close, but one of the deceiving things about hedge mazes was that a passage may look like there was nothing there. Aurora could hear her heart pounding in her ears almost audibly as she slowly crept forward along her previous path. Any moment she expected Fiore to jump out and grab her. She stared at the tiny breaks in the walls trying to see a face, foot, anything that would hint to the whereabouts of her pursuer.

Meanwhile Fiore was having as much trouble as Aurora, he'd gotten turned around in this maze of leaves and branches. He walked past a hole in the leaves suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He turned on a dime and looked through seeing the same blue color of the dress that Aurora was wearing. He silently tiptoed around to the other side and when he saw it again he ran toward it full speed.

Aurora was looking around frantically trying to find that sound again. She thought that she had heard something from nearby, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

Fiore ran as fast as he could toward Aurora. He turned the corner quickly and was scared silly by the flock of birds. They had the same color plumage as Aurora's dress.

Aurora heard the birds fluttering out of a different part of the maze she also heard something else,

"Ahh!"

It was Fiore yelling at the birds for having not been the one he was looking for.

"Missed me!" she yelled through the wall.

"Har har . . . very funny." he said

Aurora laughed quietly while she listened to Fiore tramping through the maze with a very determined attitude.

They continued to search for each other with no success. Aurora was still feeling around puzzle with her hand to the wall. She turned a corner and found herself right behind Fiore! She followed him slowly creeping forward every so often she would pick up a rock or a piece of twig and toss it into another area to fool Fiore. It worked. The next time he went around another corner he stood there trying to figure out where she could go in such a small amount of time. That's when Aurora caught him. Laughter rang out all over the gardens.

Standing in the warm sun Link thrust his sword into the air. Everyday since Aurora had been taken he'd tried numerous ways of calming his nerves. From riding Epona, to practicing for hours with his bow and arrows. Nothing seemed to work. At least this way, as with the archery, he could improve his fighting skills.

When he slept nightmares haunted his dreams with no end. Anything that could go wrong, did. From not being able to find the castle, to rescuing her but at the last moment she would be mortally wounded and die in his arms. Each time no matter what the dream would throw at him, he would wake up in a cold sweat his chest heaving. He would walk out into the night and stare out from his balcony until he grew weary and would try to sleep. Some nights he even played the ocarina coming up with songs that reminded him of Aurora.

Link winced as the setting sun blinded his eyes as he walked back into the castle.

Finally they had set out to get Aurora back. The journey was long and arduous, but they had finally made it. After many battles with the minions of Fiore's castle Mark, Sheik, and Link found him in the Great Hall.

"All right." Mark yelled drawing his sword, "Where is she?"

"You are too late warriors. She is already mine."

"You sniveling... " Sheik stepped toward him, but Link and Mark stopped him.

"Ah ah ah!" Fiore taunted, waving his finger, "Must we resort to insults?"

"Now you listen to me Fiore" Link threatened, "give Aurora back to us or I will enjoy making your death long and painful."

"Why don't we let her decide her own fate? Aurora, come here."

There she was, perfectly healthy, dressed in the finest clothes Link had ever seen.

"Did you want something Fiore?"

"These gentlemen want you to go with them to Hyrule."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"They want to take you back to stay."

Aurora frowned. "But why? I want to stay with you!"

Fiore went over to her and hugged her shoulders gently, "You don't have to leave me if it is not what you want."

"We are taking her back no matter what. She had us promise."

"She has made her choice. I will fight you if you dare try it."

Link glared at Fiore an inextinguishable fire in his eyes. Unexpectedly Link ran at Fiore, "So be it!"

Swiftly Fiore drew his sword, just barley blocking Link's attack. They fought their bitter battle out while Aurora looked on in dismay. Mark and Sheik walked over to her to draw her back from the fight, but the instant she felt their hands she rushed into the fray.

"No! Stop it!"

Link heard her, however Fiore didn't. He lunged at Link, but Aurora had gotten in the way. His sword mercilessly pierced her chest as she fell to the floor dazed. Not totally aware of what had happened Fiore pulled the sword out. The heavy clatter of the sword echoed throughout the hall as he dropped it.

Aurora lay dying on the floor. Link bent over her taking her into his arms. She blinked her eyes as recognition flooded her memory.

"I know you . . . "

"Shhh . . . " Link said putting a finger on her lips.

"Link?" she said faintly.

"I'm here." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's all right." he swallowed his emotions trying to keep them down.

She reached her hand up to touch his face, "Will you stay with me?"

"Yes." Link's eyes watered. As he watched her fade the tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

"AURORA! NO!"

Link sat up in bed panting, trying to remember where he was. He pressed his hands to his eyes finding them wet with tears. He wiped them away frustrated. Slowly he calmed down forcing himself to breathe slowly. Another dream. That's all it was. He walked out onto the balcony for the umpteenth time. He stared up at the stars trying to draw comfort from the little bright lights. He finally let out a long, sad sigh. The dam of his pent up emotions broke. He leaned against the railing with his hands over his face. His body shook with silent sobs as he sank to his knees.

Aurora lay in her bed in Fiore's palace unable to sleep. For some odd reason she felt that something was wrong. She decided to use some of her magic to find out who was in so much pain closing her eyes she concentrated. She flew over the land below her until she came to Hyrule then to the palace. She felt the pain becoming stronger as she neared it. Slowly she followed the sound of quiet weeping until she could see a huddled form on a balcony. She went up to it touching their shoulder.

Link looked up suddenly having felt something touch his shoulder. It felt like one of the Poe's. Cool, but it wasn't eerie. He discovered that a fuzzy form of Aurora was floating before him.

"Take my hand." she said.

Link looked skeptical, but decided that if this was a dream he would wake up eventually.

Once he touched her hand he found himself in a strange place. Nothing was here, except Aurora.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes . . . its me."

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?"

"No you're not dreaming. I'm using magic."

"Your kidding right?"

She reached out to his arm and pinched it.

"Ow!" Link yelled rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You thought it was a dream . . . now you know it's real."

"Oh."

"You haven't been able to sleep have you?"

"No. Nightmares are keeping me from that."

"What happens in them?" she asked softly.

"We come to save you, but in the end you are killed. Every time I watch you die slowly."

"Is that why you were crying Link?"

He nodded. "I was frustrated about some things."

"Like not sleeping?"

"Yeah . . . among others."

"You have to sleep Link. Otherwise you won't have enough energy for anything."

"And how do you expect me to get any!" Link paced around, waving his hands in the air, "I can't stop them, no matter what I do! I can't stop worrying about you." He said turning his back to her.

"You need to trust that I'm all right. Fiore hasn't hurt me, and he won't." she said softly touching his shoulder. "Things are hard on us all. But you need to be patient and wait for the right time."

"I still don't see how that will help me."

She said. "If you like I can stay with you until you're asleep."

Link turned, "You can do that?"

She smiled, "You have no idea."

"All right."

Without a warning Link was back at the palace standing on his balcony. Aurora's spirit was still there, but it was clearer this time so it was just like she was standing there.

"Go to sleep Link."

"Yes mother."

She glared at him.

He smiled amused at her reaction.

"So . . . " he said laying in bed still feeling wide awake, "what now?"

"I'll play for you if you like."

"That'd be nice." he said turning to his side.

She took out her ocarina and began to play lullabies for him until his eyes slowly drifted closed. He opened his eyes to make sure she was still there.

She touched his hand, "Sleep well . . . Link."

He smiled at her, then closed his eyes into a dreamless, but restful sleep.

Aurora got up from the floor of her room and got into bed. She lay in the dark wondering about all of the things that were happening. So far the elixir was doing its job in counteracting the potion from Fiore, but she didn't know when or if it would quit working. She only had one dose. Well there was nothing to do except to get some sleep. Aurora smiled slightly as she drifted off with the picture of Link sleeping peacefully flashing across her mind.

The next morning Link awoke slowly squinting his eyes against the sunlight. He sat on the corner of his bed and stretched his muscles slowly. He wondered if the dream he had last night really was just that. A dream. It hadn't felt like it, but who was to say for sure. He shrugged. He got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchens looking for some breakfast. He met Mark there who was scrambling himself some eggs.

"Good morning." Link said.

Mark looked up from the hot pan. "Morning."

Link opened the doors of the pantry and looked to see what he wanted.

"Looks like you had a good night." Mark commented. He heard a loud bang from the pantry. "What was that!"

Link came out holding a skillet in one hand while rubbing his head with the other. "I was attacked."

Mark smiled with mirth and turned back to his eggs.

"So?"

Link looked up from his French toast, "So what?"

"Did you sleep well?"

Link struggled with his answer.

"Hello?"

"I'll tell you as we eat."

Mark wrinkled his brow in confusion, but finished cooking his breakfast and sat at the old wooden table in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Link sat down slowly and just sat thinking of how to tell Mark.

"Well last night . . . I was having a nightmare."

Mark nodded swallowing a bite of egg.

"I woke up and stood outside for a while trying to calm my nerves. That didn't go so well. Next thing I know I felt something touch my shoulder."

Mark stopped eating intrigued by Link story.

"I looked up and it seemed to be a Poe, but it looked like Aurora. She told me to grab her hand. Suddenly I was in this place that had nothing in it. I looked around and Aurora was the only thing there. She asked me what I had been doing." Link smiled. "She told me that I needed to sleep. Heh. Stating the obvious. But she knew that I'd been worried about her and the whole rescue ever since she was captured."

"What did she say?"

"Well I didn't think it was really her. I thought it was just another dream, and I said so."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Link snickered "Guess what she did."

"I don't know. What?"

"She pinched me."

Mark smirked, "Serves you right."

"I know. But she said that I shouldn't worry so much." Link ran his hand through his hair. "That I should trust that Fiore won't hurt her."

"Strange."

"Yeah."

"So.."

"So she asked me if I wanted her to stay with me a little bit. I asked her if she could even do that." Link grinned, "She could, don't ask me how. She said that she could do stuff that we had no idea about. But I certainly needed something so I said 'Yeah.' Then we were back at the castle, but I could see Aurora like she was really there. She stayed until I fell asleep."

"Wow."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was it just a dream or was it real. I mean I felt the pinch and all, but could that just have been part of the dream."

Mark thought for a minute. "Well... I have heard of tribes of people from ancient times that possessed the power to do what Aurora might have done. As far as anyone knows they were almost wiped out during the Great War. Only a handful were known to have survived. As to what happened to those people... no one knows. There are no records after they disappeared. They were said to posses magic of an unknown origin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And they are descendants of a Lord of the Royal family. He was given a Lordship years before the War, but he was a distant relative to the King at that time."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I assure you that I'm very serious. Aurora might be from that very lineage. Fiore as well."

"That would explain a few things."

"We could have answers to some very old questions."

Aurora stood outside of Fiore's castle looking down the arrow knocked and ready to fire. Fiore watched her closely examining her technique. He walked up silently and blew gently in her ear.

Aurora felt the warm breath on her face, but her training didn't allow her to flinch. She looked down the arrow to the target and let it fly. It whizzed through the air thudding into the bull's eye. She turned to Fiore.

"Did you want something?"

"Heh. Just to see what you were doing."

"I thought you had eyes Fiore..." Aurora teased, "or was I mistaken?"

"I would hope not. For if I had no eyes I could not see the beauty before me."

She blushed.

He smiled, "Come. It's time for dinner if I'm not wrong."

"You wrong?"

"Har har."

Feet crept alongside the dusty path with the brown grass crunching under their boots.

"As much as I enjoy traipsing through these fields on a summers day... I'd give anything for some ice."

"You and me both Mark." Link said.

It was two and a half months since Aurora had left with Fiore on that spring day. The threesome, Mark, Link, and Sheik, had set out a week ago to find the castle of Fiore. Although they had estimated getting to his land in five days they had greatly underestimated the grueling task ahead of them. Despite the fact that the surrounding country wasn't a desert, the heat was nearly unbearable. Sweat collected on their skin in a attempt to cool off the extreme warmth.

"According to this map... there should be a river up ahead." Mark said taking a moment to wipe his forehead

Sheik was pessimistic, "Probably a trickling spring now."

They ambled their way along according to the map's directions. They were surprised to indeed find a flowing river clear and blue lazily meandering its way along the course it had carved through the stone ridden bed. Each filled their canteen's full and dipped pieces of cloth in the cool water rubbing on their face and neck. Link on the other hand dunked his whole head into the cold water.

"I think that we're going to have to push through this place and get someplace cooler to set up camp. Any objections?" Link asked pushing his wet hair away from his face.

"Not me."

"None here."

"Okay. You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Mark replied.

"Let's get going. The less time I have to roast the better." Sheik said.

They trudged along for what seemed like eternity until they found a sheltered area to set up camp. They didn't lite a fire in case someone was out on patrol that would see the smoke. Eating a cold meal of biscuits and some water they retired for the night an ear tuned to hear anything suspicious.

Aurora stretched in the morning sun coming gently through her window. Sighing she got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to find that Fiore wasn't at the table as he normally was. She finished her food, then decided to find out why he wasn't there this morning. She looked around the castle for an hour or more , but still couldn't find him. When she tried asking the servants they would either say they didn't know or say nothing at all. She began to get worried that something had happened to him. She went into the gardens to wait for some kind of answer. No one bothered her or even spoke to her for the rest of the afternoon. Obviously she was getting upset that she was being kept from something. She finally got sick of the gardens and went into the castle and tried searching again, with no success. Finally night had come to the castle yet no news of Fiore had reached Aurora. She tossed and turned until she fell asleep.

The next morning she was very thirsty so she quickly dressed and went down into the kitchens. One of the cooks had a glass for her set out so she drank the entire glass. Fiore had not returned, but suddenly something seemed different. Unlike last night she wasn't so concerned. If Fiore thought that he shouldn't tell her where he had gone he had a good reason. She went to find something to keep her mind busy until he returned. She wondered what had bothered her before.

"Oh well."

"Is it possible that we're going in circles?"

"No we're not."

"You're sure about that?"

Mark whirled around to face Sheik. "Very sure!"

"Sheesh!" Sheik said raising his hands in defense. "What did I say?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Would you two quit it? It doesn't make things any easier."

They went up the side of another hill just like the hundreds before. Link was startled when he looked over the top. There in front of them lay the castle. Surrounded on all sides by a large moat, and the tallest spires he'd ever seen. The scene was breathtaking.

Mark looked around suddenly knocking both Link and Sheik to the ground. They didn't question him, instead they all waited quietly.

Sheik peered over the rise of the mound, "What did you see?"

"Guards on rounds."

"Looks like they're gone." Sheik replied.

All three of them went back down the hill a little and looked at the map. They decided to get into the castle right away. They watched for the better part of an hour to gauge the shifts of the guards.

"Okay... here comes the next break. As soon as, the two lookouts go around the corner. We'll go for it." Link said.

The other two nodded. They ran across the field and slipped silently into the moat. No one saw them. They swam under the water gate staying up against the wall. Sheik signaled twelve guards walking the ramparts. Mark counted eight in the courtyard, and two servants. They quickly watched the guards pattern and got inside the castle without making a sound. They found what appeared to be a rarely used room on the second floor to hide out in while they made a few plans.

The next day Link, and Sheik woke from their sleep. No one had discovered them while Mark kept watch, so they went ahead with the plan. One at a time they each went out finding what went on, when, and for how long. That night they talked quietly.

"Has anyone seen Aurora yet?" Mark asked.

The room was deathly quiet. Sheik and Link shook their heads.

"The only way that I can explain it is that she must be in the rooms upstairs. We haven't been there yet. But... " Sheik said.

"But she should've come down here for some reason." Link finished.

"We could start on the upper rooms tomorrow. We'll have to be cautious." Mark said.

Sheik kept watch through the night. He was worried about Aurora and the others. Something just didn't seem right.

Outside the full moon shone brightly illuminating everything in eerie light. Out of nowhere dark foreboding clouds blocked the moon. Flashes lit up the night sky. The storm raged the entire night, blowing leaves from the trees, and forcing the guards to take shelter.

The next morning Link had just come back after his sweep through a few of the upper rooms. Sheik was getting a quick nap so he would be ready for his turn in a few hours. They laid out a map of the upstairs on the floor using tiny pieces of wood.

Outside on the rampart Hiron, a guard was doing his daily walk along the wall, looking for anything that could be considered suspicious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, but when he examined it better, it was only another guard. Waving a greeting Hiron turned back to his duty. Again something peaked his interest from a glass door covered by curtains, as part of his training, every room was memorized inside and out, and its function. This particular room was for storage. He blew it off as a servant going about their chores. Speaking to the Master about it would be stupid, even dangerous for his position. Then again, Lord Fiore said to step up the watch, to report anything minuscule. Hiron rolled his eyes, telling his commander, he went off to investigate further.

Fiore answered the knock on his study door. "Come in."

A guard came in and knelt. "Sire..."

"What do you have to report?"

"I saw something in one of the upper rooms. A shadow."

"What is the room?"

"Storage sir."

"I see." Fiore cupped his chin thinking. "Nothing was suppose to be moved. Did you check with the staff?"

"Yes sire. No one knew anything."

"Hmm..."

The guard waited.

"Go get a detail of men and report back here immediately!"

"Yes Sir!" the guard shouted. He turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way..." Fiore said continuing his writing, "Good work Hiron."

The guard saluted and left.

As soon as the detail returned with Hiron to the study, they followed Fiore walking down the hall quietly. They stopped at the door Hiron pointed to. Fiore placed his ear against it. Nothing. Signaling the guards to draw their swords, Fiore grabbed the doorhandle.

The door swung open, guards pouring into the room. Sheik, Mark, and Link jumped up from the floor drawing their swords. The guards came at them swinging attempting to knock them out. Each Hyrulian cut down three of them. Astonishingly enough, the guards backed off letting their leader in.

"So it comes to this."

"You." Link said maliciously.

"Can't leave things well enough alone can you?" Fiore said shaking his head slowly. "Too bad!" Fiore lunged at Link.

Link parried the blow. The guards came pressing in the three Hylians, they tried to fight them off, in these close quarters it was almost impossible. Sheik and Mark felt a blow to the back of their heads, then everything went dark. Link on the other hand was fighting his heart out, but couldn't deal with the number of soldiers around him. The last thing he saw was Fiore grinning.

Drip...drip...drip. Mark moved to roll over on his bed, instead he woke suddenly to the sound of clinking chains. Opening his eyes he saw the gloomy, slime covered stone walls. He leaned against it putting his feet beneath him as he stood relieving the pressure off his arms from hanging by them. His head felt like a punching bag that had exploded, remembering last night's encounter it was amazing he was even awake. The guards had used everything and anything. Fists, clubs, feet, even the pommel of their swords. The only person he could see was Sheik, chained like himself against the wall with irons on his ankles and wrists. The dungeon looked to be just below ground, no other prisoners were in here with them, unless you counted the forearm and hand hanging on the other end of the room, the rest of the remains were a jumbled mess on the floor.

"Oh . . . goodie." he said.

"So you've seen our 'little' friends." Sheik said.

"Huh?"

"The rats."

Mark looked at the floor. Some of these 'friends' were as big as cats. "Great."

Sheik smiled.

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

Sheik raised a brow.

"No. I said 'Oh goodie.' because I can't tell what hurts more. My throbbing head, or the rest."

"I know what you mean."

Mark coughed from the putrid air. "Where's Link?"

"He's in here."

"Where?"

"On the other side of me."

Mark leaned forward slowly trying to see. Link was a dark shadow leaning against the wall. "Doesn't look so bad."

"It's worse than it looks. The guards wanted revenge so, they took it out on him." Sheik sighed heavily, "They didn't finish with him until late last night. Hasn't moved since."

Mark winced.

They had nothing to do, and no one came, so they slept trying to forget the foul smells and the mocking sound of happy birds singing outside the window.

He sat in his study his hands folded on the table, his eyes shut. What to do with the new prisoners. Leaving them to rot was always good, however, he wanted them to suffer something much worse. To have them experience the pain he had.

"Ah... I have it." He smiled.

Link groaned.

"Hey! I think he's coming around!" Sheik shouted.

"Gee... ya think?" Link wondered if Sheik thought him deaf.

"He's back." Mark quipped.

"What's happened?" Link asked.

"We have our own private room." Sheik answered.

"I knew that. Has anybody come in here?"

"Nope." Sheik replied.

Keys jingled outside the door as one was inserted into the hole.

"Speak of the devil." Mark said.

The ugliest thing in existence walked into the cell. Gigantic in size, so much so that he had to just about crawl on his fists to fit through the doorway. Also a grotesquely distorted face, smelling worse than the dungeon, and no teeth in the blackened mouth. He, or it, could be considered the walking dead. Taking a long heavy chain from his shoulder he hooking the shackles together and onto the lead. Six more guards came in helping to remove them from the wall and take them upstairs.

"Personal servants too? Oh how lovely." Mark spat on the nearest boots.

A guard smashed his fist into the side of his jaw. "Shut up!"

Pushing the prisoners up the flights of stairs they brought them to a immense room with towering marble pillars and floor tiles. Fiore stood at the front of the room smiling broadly. Guards were everywhere including around a table on which sat a bucket filled with a sort of liquid, ropes, whip, and other tools of pain gleaming with a hunger for flesh. Obviously meant for them.

Fiore slowly walked toward them the soldiers thrusting down on their shoulders until they knelt on the floor.

"So..." Fiore said walking in front of them. "You've come here with the intention of 'rescuing' Lady Aurora."

He nodded to a guard near the table, following the order he put the whip into the bucket.

"After I told you that it was a bad idea, you came anyway. After all she's completely happy here. Isn't that right?" He asked his men.

They nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Sheik laughed.

"Is there something funny?" Fiore demanded.

He looked at the others, "Is it just me..." he returned his gaze to Fiore. "or does this idiot like hearing himself talk?"

Fiore stormed up to Sheik uppercutting his mouth. Fiore took a rag off the bench cleaning away the blood.

"Fiore?" a feminine voice echoed in the hall.

Everyone looked to the top of the stairway. There stood Aurora dressed in beautiful clothes, her hair up in an elaborate style. She quickly descended the steps running to Fiore's waiting arms, looking up to him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

He smiled brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I had some things to take care of."

"Oh." she replied.

She looked at the guards and men kneeling on the floor dirty and covered in bruises. Link, Sheik, and Mark could hardly believe it. They sought any clue that she recognized them, there was none.

"What did they do?" Aurora asked.

"These men," he indicated with a sweep of the prisoners, "were caught in one of rooms."

"Really?" she glanced at them. "Why?"

"They came here to kidnap you."

"No we didn't you jer..." Link said until a nearby guard kicked him to the floor.

"Me? You're joking."

"Unfortunately no." he responded shaking his head. "I was just about to punish them."

"I see." she said, pondering a moment silently she looked up at him again. "Go ahead."

Sheik, Mark, and Link's eyes widened with surprise! She had to be joking!

"String them up!"

They were forced to walk and remain standing as they were placed between the pillars. A single rope was knotted to their hands and thrown up to some soldiers standing on a platform near the ceiling, where it was tied to a hook. Then their feet were laced to the columns on either side. All the while Fiore watched elated, his arm around Aurora's waist.

All three struggled trying to get away, to get to Aurora, to do something! Aurora stood silently leaning against Fiore as the guards tightened the ropes until they cut into their skin. Fiore nodded to the one leaning against the table looking extremely bored. Since no one knew his real name, he was known throughout many lands as Anish. Being a master in torture in many ways and of times since past, this was the reason he was in Fiore's employ.

"At your discretion." Fiore said.

Anish stepped over to the three men checking the bonds personally and tightening them enough to hold them still while he did his work. He smiled walking over to the table taking the whip out of the bucket caressing it like an old friend. The guards jumped away from Anish as if he had the Plague when he flicked the Cat a'Nine tails toward them, drops spattered on the floor as he stood behind them. Pacing back and forth cracking the whip he pondered whom to choose first. Every so often he'd stop for a second behind one, just to play with their minds, making them think he'd chosen, then he would walk some more.

Link turned as much as he could to get a glance at Aurora before the flogging began. She looked on without so much as a show of emotion. He sighed heavily closing his eyes clenching his fists around the rope.

Anish looked at Link from the other end of the row. That one appeared to be a strong one. He smiled evilly, he always liked the ones that we're strong putting up a fight trying to act tough, and with the Lady present, that would improve things as well.

He walked back behind Link and cracked his whip. _"We'll just see about that."_

Aurora watched Anish, she had never liked the man, he struck her as creepy from the first day she met him. His rating by her standards had stayed right where it was below the darkness that belonged to the cruelest and most unfeeling killers. She looked at the prisoners wondering for a second what was going through their minds at this moment. She had should do something, she knew this wasn't right. There must be some other way to punish them, Anish's eyes gleamed in a way that was beyond disturbing.

Anish spun the whip in circles above his head.

"No!" She screamed breaking free of Fiore's embrace and running to Link covering him with her body.

CRACK! Three, four, five times the whip hit and drew back clawing into flesh with lightning speed.

"AHH!" Aurora's body tensed as the glass shards, leather, and rocks tore through her dress, digging into her back. Link felt her pressed against him, her arms stiffening around his chest every time she was hit. Her cries turned into whimpers.

"STOP!" Fiore commanded.

Link felt her slowly releasing her grip on him. "Aurora, no!" he yelled in despair with tears of anger mixing with her blood. It ran down her back dripping on the floor echoing throughout the room, Her knees buckling as she slipped listless to the floor crying. Fiore ran to her,

"Why?" he pleaded, "Why did you..."

"I'm... sorry... Fiore."

"Sorry? I don't understand."

"I couldn't let you hurt them." she answered breathing heavily, "I can't pretend anymore."

"What?" Fiore's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Aurora reluctantly stood looking at Fiore with a piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry."

She punched him dead in the face sending him sprawling across the hard floor. She bent down, grabbing the dagger hidden in her boot, and ran to Link trying to cut him loose. Guards ran for her. She flipped the dagger over then threw it at the nearest one, he fell to the floor dead with the knife sticking out of his chest. She frantically searched for something else to cut the ropes with. Going to the man that she'd killed she took the sword from his clenched fist. She was going back to the three men trying to loosen their bonds, but she didn't have the time, guards were coming after her in full force. Aurora flung the sword with all her might. It flipped end over end as it traveled through the air, slicing through two ropes, but Link's was still attached by a few strands. Link yanked on them with his adrenaline filled muscles snapping it instantly. Mark, Link, and Sheik went after the other soldiers. A guard came at her from the side, she grabbed his sword, kicked him in the chest and sent him sliding across the floor unconscious. Wrestling with other guards she knocking them senseless. She saw someone from behind and turned on a dime, but Fiore knocked the sword from her hands grabbing her by her shoulders.

"You were so happy. Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted them to come Fiore. I told them to."

His eyes narrowed, "You whore."

Fiore raised his hand and smacked her soundly across the face with such vicious force she dropped to the floor. She wailed loudly as she tried to roll to her side to stop the excruciating pain, leaving a dark red mark on the floor.

"How DARE you!"Link yelled grabbing the sword that Fiore had knocked from her hands.

Fiore raised his sword barring the attack. Link was merciless cutting away at Fiore's sword putting countless dents into it. Aurora tried to get up, but the agony wouldn't allow it.

Fiore backing off from Link and motioned something with his hands.

Aurora's eyes widened as a dark ball of matter grew directly before Fiore suddenly shooting outwards.

"Link! NO!"

He raised the sword in defense, but the blast dissolved the sword sending him skidding across the floor until he was pummeled into a wall, stone fragments dropped to the floor around him. Time seemed to freeze, all eyes turned to the still form of the Hero of Time.

Aurora rose from the ground forgetting the pain in her rage. Fiore smiled forbiddingly.

"I can't let you harm anyone else. I won't allow it!" she yelled.

She raised her arms into the air, tiny pinpoints of light congregated in the space between her hands slowly, it resisted, but she moved it lower until it was before her. Crossing her arms she flung the growing ball straight at Fiore. As it traveled through the distance between them the sphere of light grew, small lightning bolts could be seen traveling inside and outside. Before it came into contact with Fiore it lightly shocked him making him jump, however, when it hit the result was far worse. Numerous strikes of electricity jolted his body until he feel to the floor unconscious his eyes staring blankly ahead.

Aurora dropped to the ground exhausted from spending so much energy. She tried to stand, but her legs had given out. Mark and Sheik were already next to Link trying to see what they could do to help him, but since they didn't know what kind of attack injured him in the first place they couldn't do much of anything. Tearing off sections of their tunics they tried to stop the bleeding. Aurora crawled over to them wincing with every inch. Just as she reached Link's side he opened his eyes.

"What was that thing?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Sheik said.

He tried to sit up.

"Don't." Aurora said placing her hand on his chest restraining him from going any farther. "You mustn't move, more you move the worse it will get."

They looked at her with confused expressions.

Link's lower torso was badly burned and bleeding seriously. They needed to get help now.

"I need you to hold him still while I bandage the wound."

Aurora reached behind her and began undoing the remaining buttons on her shredded dress. The men looked away as she removed the dress tearing long wide strips from the skirt.

She didn't look up from what she was doing, "It's alright."

Mark peeked with one eye, then both eyes widened. Underneath the dress she wore the leather armor they were accustom to.

First thing she did with it was to take out the pads putting them on Links wound. Then she tore large sections of fabric to go on top of that. Finally she put the long strips under his mid-section.

"Link? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." he said his face contorted from pain.

"I have to tie it. Needs to be tight."

"I understand." he said.

Aurora nodded to Mark and Sheik to hold onto Link's arms and legs, stern expressions written on their faces.

She grabbed the two ends of the first strip and brought them around each other preparing herself,

"Here goes nothing."

She pulled on the ends quickly. Link howled his cry echoing endlessly in the room. Aurora worked as quickly as possible to spare Link of any unnecessary agony. She finished tying the second piece deciding that the two of them wouldn't hold on their own so she would need a few more. When it was finished Aurora wiped her bloodied hands on an extra piece. Aurora moved next to Link's head and wiped his brow with a rag. She noticed tears had run down the side of his face, she gently wiped them away as well.

She grabbed another set of bandages handing them to Sheik. He took them and securely knotted it onto her back. She winced her fists clenching as her fingernails bit into her hands.

"What was that thing that hit him anyway?"

"It was a magical sphere. A very dangerous one."

"Huh?"

"It was poisoned." a voice said coming from across the room.

Mark tensed as Fiore came forward. His hand drifted to the sword that lay on the ground next to him.

"No Mark."

"What?"

"Don't strike him." Aurora said turning to see Fiore.

"Have you gone mad?" Sheik exclaimed.

"I said leave him."

"Excuse me?"

"The sphere jolted him out of the spell that had overtaken him."

"Aurora . . . " Fiore said sadly.

She looked at him.

"I am so sorry."

"I know." she said.

She turned back to Link checking the bandage.

"Does anyone have a Fairy?" she frowned.

"No. Not even in the gear we brought here." Sheik replied.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"We need to get him back to Hyrule quickly."

"You've got to be kidding. That's almost a week's journey!" Mark exclaimed.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Link asked her.

"Yes." she hesitated. "The sphere was poisoned, the more you move the faster it works."

"Couldn't we just give him some LonLon milk?" Sheik suggested. "We have that."

Aurora shook her head. "It would only stall it for a short time. The only thing that can cure this is a Fairy. What's worse is that there seems to be a shortage of Fairies right now."

"Then we better get going. Maybe we can find a Fairy on the way to the Castle." Mark said.

"Not possible."

Everyone looked at her,

"Link wouldn't survive the trip."

Silence hung in the air with the shocking truth.

"There has to be something that we can do!" Fiore said.

Aurora thought about it, "We could fly back."

"But there's no way that you..." Fiore started.

"It's better than nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Sheik asked looking from Fiore back to Aurora.

"The whip that Anish used... was poisoned as well." Fiore explained.

"WHAT?" Sheik exclaimed getting to his feet.

"It's the same isn't it?" Mark asked looking at Aurora with compassion.

"Yes."

That one word carried such weight that Sheik leaned against the wall dazed.

"I can still fly. And that would get us all back to the Palace."

"But even if you weren't injured, how could you carry one of us?"

"Magic."

Mark, Sheik, and Link stared at her.

"It's true." Fiore said. "With our magic we can carry you. It also makes the journey only take two hours."

They thought about the consequences of such actions. Link could get to the Castle and could be healed if someone found a Fairy. However, Aurora might die in the process.

"I don't know." Mark said.

"Me either." Sheik agreed.

They looked at Link.

"You choose Aurora." He said. "Either way isn't the best circumstance. But at least it's a choice. You should make it."

For a moment she looked from Link to Sheik, Mark, Fiore, and back to Link.

"Let's go."

Fiore's face was awash with concern. There was no way to tell the outcome of this. All he could do was to hope that Aurora would survive. "Sheik, give her the milk. At least we can try to stall it for a while."

"Fiore," Aurora said turning toward him. "You take Sheik and Mark. If I take Link then I can stop if something goes wrong."

"As you wish." Wings burst from Fiore's back after he said the incantation. Sheik and Mark looked at him skeptically.

"Go with him." Aurora said. "I know how you feel, but this is the only way."

Mark picked up the remaining pieces of Aurora's dress then Fiore placed an arm underneath both of their shoulders ready to go. Aurora grabbed Link. He put his arm behind her. She breathed in sharply.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay. You can't hang on to me I'm afraid. Just lay as still as possible. I won't let you fall, trust me."

One look into her eyes convinced Link completely. Aurora put one arm under his arms and knees. She winced slowly getting to her feet saying the incantation, Link felt a jolt course through Aurora's body as the wings appeared. Fiore leapt into the air carrying the two men on either side. Aurora beat her wings slowly until she joined Fiore in the air, they were on their way.

After lifting off the trip was uneventful until about an hour and a half into it. Almost to the outskirts of Fiore's land Aurora's breathing was hard and quick. Motioning to Fiore that she had to stop she went toward a clearing just ahead that offered some protection. She landed gently laying Link on his back, then sat down trying to catch her breath. Sweat on her forehead dripped down her face onto Link's torn tunic.

Fiore set down and let go of Mark and Sheik. Mark went over to Aurora who was on her knees her breathing labored. She waved him off as her breath steadied.

"I'll be alright." she said.

Sheik stood behind her. He looked at the bandage to see how it was holding up, his face turned white. Fiore saw the distressed look on Sheik's face wondering what he had seen. Fiore looked in the same direction stunned.

"Aurora..." he said.

She turned seeing their worried expressions. Mark looked at her back and gasped. Touching her back lightly she felt something warm. She looked at her hand. Blood was on it.

"Take it off." She said still looking at her hand. "I'll need a new one."

No one moved.

"Please."

"I'll do it." Fiore said.

He went over to her and took the extra rags Mark handed him. Gently he untied the knots that held the bandage in place. He carefully peeled the bloodied cloths off her back one at a time careful not to hurt her in any way. When the final one was removed Mark and Sheik felt sick to their stomachs. Although they had seen blood before in the many battles they had faced, nothing could have prepared them for this sight. Between the blood that was coming from the wound they could see that the cuts from the whip had widened into larger gashes. The poison was doing its work. Link couldn't see how bad things were for Aurora, but the sickening look on Mark's face said enough. Fiore replaced the old bandage for a new one tying it back into place.

"Aurora, there's no way that..." Fiore spoke unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. It won't take to much longer. Just give me another dose of milk."

Aurora checked on Link's bandages adding a few more pieces to the bundle. She picked him up and turned toward Fiore.

"C'mon." She took off slowly rising in the air until she climbed above the trees.

Everyone began to see familiar landmarks as they continued on. Unfortunately Aurora began to fall behind. Fiore slowed to stay by her side.

"Go!" she yelled using up precious strength. "Get to the castle as fast as you can!"

"No! I'll stay with you!" he argued.

"Go Fiore! Tell Princess Zelda to get ready for us!"

"She won't believe me!"

"Sheik and Mark can verify! Now...go!"

Fiore stalled. Suddenly he nodded and flew off with an extra burst of speed disappearing into the distance in a few seconds.

Link thought of asking Aurora to take it easy, he knew she wouldn't go for it. Hyrule Castle was so close, only fifteen minutes away!

Fiore landed right in the middle of the gardens of the Palace. Guards immediately swarmed in around him their hands on their swords ready for anything.

"Wait!" Sheik yelled. "We must speak to the Princess!"

A guard stepped forward.

"Captain Thorne, please tell the Princess that we must speak to her immediately. It concerns Link."

"You may come with me, however, he must stay here." Thorne said indicating Fiore.

"Fine. Take us to the Princess quickly."

Captain Thorne led the way into the palace. Quickly Zelda entered confusion written all over her face.

"Mark? Where is Aurora?"

"She's coming with Link. Both are badly injured."

Zelda's face went pale, shocked, but she quickly recovered "Captain Thorne get supplies immediately!"

"Right away Highness. What should we do with the other one?"

"What other one?"

Mark answered for the Captain. "Fiore, Princess."

"He brought you here?" She demanded.

"Yes. There is too much that you don't know." Sheik added. "We must hurry if we are to have things ready. Fiore isn't the problem right now."

Princess Zelda thought for a moment. "Very well."

Mark and Sheik bowed. "Thank you."

"Get a room prepared for them both." She commanded.

Aurora could see Hyrule Castle just a short distance ahead. She pushed herself as hard as she could, she had to make it.

Fiore, Mark, Sheik, and Princess Zelda stood out on the lawn looking into the sky scanning for any sign of Aurora and Link. Nothing so far.

"That's it." Fiore said. "I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"What are you going to do then?" Mark asked angrily.

Fiore launched into the air. "Find them." he yelled back.

He hovered high above the castle searching for any sign of them, nothing but Hyrule fields stretched out before him.

Aurora saw Fiore above the castle looking for them.

"Just a little farther." she said.

Fiore spotted the two of them. Aurora was tiring quickly as she approached. He went out to her

"Fiore..."

"Aurora you made it."

"Take Link. Get him... to the others."

Fiore took Link from her arms. "I'll be back for you shortly."

Aurora nodded. She watched him descend quickly trying to get back to her, but her mind could no longer concentrate. Everything began to blur.

Fiore waited for the guards to bring a stretcher wishing they would hurry up. "Where are they!"

"Oh no." Zelda said.

Fiore turned to look up to where he had left Aurora.

"No!" Link yelled.

Aurora plummeted to the ground her wings trailing behind falling at a deadly rate. Thrusting out her wings she tried to slow herself down putting her arms in front of her face for protection. Nothing was working to slow her down soon she started to spinning out of control. A sharp scream tore the air in two just before it was cut short by a loud thud.

She laid there not moving.

Fiore set Link on the ground and rushed over to Aurora. Putting his finger against her neck checking for a pulse. She was still alive. Moaning she rolled her head toward Fiore opening her eyes slowly.

"Fiore?"

"I'm here. Let's get you inside."

He picked her up careful not to touch the wound. He went over to where Link had been put on the stretcher.

"She okay?" he asked.

"Let's get you two inside." Fiore said avoiding the question.

Aurora looked at him for an instant smiling weakly.

Two guards picked up the stretcher and carried Link in.

Link was taken into a room along with Aurora to have the Royal Doctor Liton look at them. The doctor removed the bandage that Aurora had applied on Link.

"Hmm. This looks pretty bad. There are some nasty burns too." the doctor said. "But I think he'll be fine."

Link wondered if that was it. Had Aurora risked her life for nothing?

"Wait a minute. What's this?" The doctor looked very close at the tissue surrounding the wound. "I wonder what that is."

"Have you ever heard of Forbodic poison?" Aurora asked quietly.

"Only in very old textbooks. It was occasionally used, but that was in ancient times!"

"It's still around. We have it."

"How is that possible?" he asked wide eyed.

"Now isn't the time to explain. The only way to cure this is to find a fairy."

"Those are hard to come by. Besides I should be able to keep it at bay with some medicine."

"There is none that will help. There is no cure either, other than a fairy."

"I see." he said combing his hand through his hair. "Let me check your wound."

Fiore put Aurora on the other examining table Liton looked it over.

"You came here? In this condition?" Doctor Liton demanded.

"It's worse than when I started the journey."

"Then the manuscripts are telling the truth about this!"

"Yes." Aurora said solemnly.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Highness can I speak to you outside?"

"Of course." she said stepping into the corridor.

"You may want to hear what I have to say as well." Doctor Liton said to Mark, Sheik, and Fiore.

When everyone was outside the doctor shut the door.

"This cannot go any farther than us."

Everyone nodded.

"If what she says is the truth then this can only get worse. Much worse. The manuscripts that I spoke of were of a doctor of the time. There are many sad, terrible things that happened then. This doctor had a run-in with the Forbodic Poison and could never find an antidote, to his ever present regret. I could tell you so many gruesome stories of the effects of this poison, it made me sick for days."

The air in the hall was still and heavy, they waited for the doctor to continue.

"To put it as simply as possible..." Doctor took a breath looking everyone in the eye. "The poison will eat them alive."

Princess Zelda gasped.

"What should we do?" Fiore asked.

"Organize a search party and find two fairies." Doctor Liton indicated with his fingers. "While you are doing that I will try my best to find a cure, however, that is very unlikely."

The mood was somber as they filed back into the room. Aurora knew what the stakes were, Link had only a slight idea. The Doctor explained as much as he could without giving away too much information to the patients.

"You'll have a room to rest in while they carry on the search."

Link nodded. He was concerned for his well-being, but there was something else bothering him.

Doctor Liton re-bandaged their wounds with gauze and medicine meant to keep other contaminants from causing complications. Afterwards Aurora and Link were taken to a room on the first floor of the castle. Two mattresses had been placed on the floor on either sides of the room.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Aurora?"

"You are going to try to come up with an antidote aren't you?"

Liton nodded.

"I can care for both of us while you do your experiments."

"I assure you that I should be able to keep up with your condition."

"I understand that. Even so, if you could devote most of your time to your work you might be able to find something sooner."

Doctor Liton leaned closer to her so Link wouldn't hear. "You realize what that will do to you? You will aggravate your circumstance."

"I'll do as little as possible. You have my word. Just find an answer as quickly as possible."

"Very well."

The Doctor left supplies in the room for bandages and told them that he would have someone from the staff check in on them from time to time. Making sure that they had plenty of anything. Mark, Sheik, and Fiore stayed in the room a little longer after the doctor and Princess Zelda had left.

"You take it easy okay?" Sheik said to Aurora.

She smiled. "I'll try."

"We'll find a fairy for you. For both of you. No matter what."

"I know you'll try your hardest Sheik." she answered. She wondered if he would be able to keep that promise.

His face was filled with the remorse of knowing that although he had feelings for her they would never be realized. As he thought about it she was more like the sister he never had, but always wanted. Now he might lose her.

"Hang in there Link." Mark said clasping his hand as they had done since they had met all those years ago. They had a deep friendship that had been through thick and thin many times.

Link smiled sarcastically. "Don't worry. As long as, you do your job." Suddenly his face took on a serious demeanor. "If you can't find two just get enough for Aurora."

Mark nodded although the thought of Link having to sacrifice himself for Aurora wasn't the most pleasant thought.

"Fight this thing, Link."

"I will."

Doctor Liton came in one more time checking on them before he went into his laboratory.

"You two need to get some rest. I'll send in something to eat after a while."

Link nodded and closed his weary eyes. Aurora carefully turned onto her stomach. She could hear Link's slow breathing a telltale sign that he was already asleep.

"Lucky him."

Aurora knew that it was going to be a long time before pain would subside long enough to drift off. So she laid with her eyes closed trying to calm the thoughts racing through her mind.

A soft tap alerted Aurora to someone at the door.

"Come in." she softly replied.

A middle-aged woman opened the door carrying a tray of food. Delightful smells wafted into the room making her mouth water.

"Thank you."

"Of course." the servant said. "Is there anything else that I can get for you?"

Aurora shook her head. "Tell Korist thanks."

The woman lamely smiled and walked out silently closing the door.

Aurora ate first letting Link sleep as much as possible. He would need all of his strength. She looked out the window as she ate a piece of bread.

Link peeked through a partially open eye at a sighing Aurora. Before she discovered him looking at her he went back to pretending to be asleep. He 'awoke' when she touched his shoulder.

"You better eat something. Otherwise Korist will have a fit."

Link smiled. He braced his arms against the bed ready to rise.

"You have to stay still."

"Then how am I suppose to eat?"

Aurora thought about it. "But if you strain yourself too much you could make it worse."

Link thought silently.

"I can probably prop you up with pillows that way your still lying down at least."

"Sure."

She took some extra throw pillows from the chairs about the room and placed them beneath Link's head.

"There. How's that?"

"Good. Thanks."

Aurora gave him a bowl of soup that Korist had sent along with some fruit and the slices of bread.

When he finished off the soup she checked his bandages. So far so good. They didn't need to be changed. The only problem now, what were they suppose to pass the time with? She got up and walked over to the window gazing out into the bright day, leaning her elbows against the window sill suddenly feeling something funny. She looked down finding an old book covered in dust. Brushing it away the layers she read the title.

"Stories from Hyrule."

"What did you say?" Link asked looking at her intently.

"It's a book I found on the sill. 'Stories from Hyrule'." She opened the cover to the title page. "It doesn't say who it's by, but..."

"But what?"

"This book is about a hundred years old."

Link whistled in amazement. "What's it about?"

"I don't know. Want to read it and find out?"

"Why not. It's not like there much else to do."

So Aurora sat on her bed facing Link and read aloud from the dusty, old, book. After a few chapters Link remembered this story from when he was a kid. It had been one of his favorites, though he'd never heard it from a book. He'd always listen to the Great Deku Tree tell it to the Kokiri children. It was about a hero from the Great War and how he lead a immense campaign against the Evil Warlord that was in power at the time.

"I've heard that one before." He said when Aurora finished reading.

"Really? Where'd ya hear it from?"

"The Great Deku Tree. I never understood why he told us a story about the 'Outsiders'."

"You mean the Hyrulians."

"Yeah. I guess he did it for my benefit."

"He certainly had great wisdom. I wish I could have met him."

Link laughed gently. "For some reason I think he would of liked you."

Aurora smiled. "My people are close to the forest, so I heard about the Great Deku Tree, and sometimes we would see Kokiri children when we were playing in the forest."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They never stayed to play or anything, but we always got a smile from them."

"I wonder if I knew any of the ones that saw you."

"Who knows. Maybe one of my friends saw you when you were a kid."

"Could be. I went all over." Link thought silently. "What was it like when you were growing up?"

"Like most kids I suppose."

"But there has to be something."

"Okay... okay." She sighed. "I'll tell you what I can."

Link's brow went up. "What I don't get to hear everything?"

"There are some things that I'm not going to tell you so ha!"

"Fine!" Link said his eyes alight with merriment.

"My best friend's name was Fiolet. She and I did almost everything together." Aurora smiled at the memories as she relaxed on the floor. "Eventually as we got older and made new friends we formed a group of girls that went on trips into the forest and hid from the boys. We made our own club, created games to play, came up with pranks to get back at the guys that would torture us."

"Heh Heh Heh. I could see Fiore doing that."

"He's was the worst out of all of them."

Link snickered.

"When we were all about fourteen most of us started to get crushes on other boys in the village."

"Most of?"

"Except me and Averia. We would listen to the other girls, tease them, and rate how cute the guys were right along with them, but we didn't like any of them. So we just kinda laughed with them, felt their pain when they wanted to say something, or their crush ignored them. Other than that it was the normal stuff."

"So how'd you meet Fiore?"

"We grew up together."

"Right, but what happened between then and now?"

Aurora hesitated.

Link put his hand over hers, "You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay." she said squeezing his hand a little. "When both of us were fifteen the Elders called us into the Council House."

"Elders? Whose that?"

"They are the elder men of the village and they were the ones who decided what went on when."

"Oh. But wouldn't you have had a Chieftain or a King?"

"We did. Have a King anyway, but King Joaras had died after I was born so the Elders took care of the village."

"Wasn't there an heir or something?"

"Yes, but the heir was only a baby at the time of his death and so couldn't rule."

"Oh. So what about these Elders? They called you and Fiore."

"Yeah, but something was different with them this time. Instead of the comfortable feeling that they gave most of the time they felt cold. I thought it was nothing, but after they told us that they wanted Fiore and I to marry I knew that something was wrong. They never arranged marriages. There wasn't a law against it, but it was never done because no one liked the idea. But..."

"So Fiore...and you..." Link said

"When the Elders decide something there is no changing it. I knew that the Elders had done something to Fiore too. After that meeting he changed. Not like someone to be married, but his personality turned him into someone I didn't know. I finally figured it out when I snuck into the Elder's hut again and looked in their cupboard."

"What did you find?"

"Potions. They had drugged him. You see after my parents death as a baby I was taken in by my Father's best friend Tarin, and he taught me tons about potions and what they did to someone."

"Wow." Link said astonished.

Aurora smiled. "So I knew the side effects of the potion that Fiore had drank. The next thing I had to do was leave. Tarin helped me by not saying anything to anyone in the village and pretending to be as happy as he was suppose to be. He gave me a map of the outside world the day of the wedding and I slipped out and disappeared."

"So you've been on the run for four years?"

"You could say that." Aurora said. She looked out the window watching the birds fly past. "I only wish that I knew why they changed."

"Who? The Elders?" Link asked watching her every move.

"Yeah. I don't think that anything else happened to the village, but I haven't been back since I left."

"Isn't there some way that you could send a message?"

Aurora turned looking him square in the eyes. "My people are very self sufficient. The only way that a message could get there would be for me to go back. It's a very hard place to find unless your from there."

"Not very social huh?"

"Our past hasn't been the greatest where outsiders are concerned."

"Mark said something about your history. Nothing like that though."

Aurora shifted putting her head on top of her knees. "Yes, Mark, Sheik or even Impa would know some small details from the chronicles that the Shiekah learn, but no one other than the people that lived it know everything."

Link and Aurora sat in silence for sometime before he asked a question. "But your people are Hylian?"

"Yes. We are descendants of a Hyrulian King and his family of ancient times."

"Mark said it was a cousin."

"The King had many children. One of his grandchildren, his servants, and some farmers left before the Great War. This grandchild was a cousin to the reining King of Hyrule, but a King himself."

Link feel into silence and finally into sleep without realizing it while he watched Aurora look out the window.

Time passed silently as Aurora's memory took her back to the days of her childhood, she shook her head. She was twenty years old now...they were only things to be cherished. She looked at Link lying on his bed sleeping soundly, but sweat beaded on his forehead as his discomfort grew. She rose from where she sat and took a rag from a bowl with cool water and dabbed his brow. He settled down after a few more minutes. Aurora placed the water on a small table nearby and got up from her knees. She sucked in her breath sharply as a wave of pain ran across her back. She stopped moving until it subsided. Then she went to her own bed. Aurora felt gingerly across her bandages finding it damp with blood. Quickly she changed it and was about to throw the pile away when she noticed something. There was only bright red stains on the rags. She laid on her stomach trying to forget about it.

The next morning was like the day before, meals were brought in for both of them, Aurora read from the book she'd found, and they tried to keep occupied while the others were out searching for the precious fairies.

Light streamed through the window as the sun descended from its lofty point turning the sky bright oranges, pinks, and reds. Lighting a lamp to see what she was doing, Aurora began undoing the knots on Link bandage she discovered the blood had dried along the edges. Pulling on it for it would only cause more damage.

"Uh oh."

Link looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean 'Uh oh.'?"

"Looks like I'll have to soak off the bandage."

"That's not so bad."

"I have to be able to get at it."

"Ah." he said. "So what's the plan?"

Aurora sighed. "I'm going to have to prop you up against the wall."

"But you'll just hurt yourself doing that."

"I know, but it is either that or tearing it off."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." Aurora said smiling, she put the new wraps on the table. "You're going to have to hang on to me while I pull you up."

"Gotcha." he said.

Link wrapped his muscular arms around her neck. She hung on to his waist and pulled him up toward the wall slowly straining her wounded muscles to follow the orders she was asking of them. Link's warm breath brushed against her cheek as he bore his own pain. Finally he was close enough, she set him against the cool wall relieved. She knew that she shouldn't have pushed herself so hard, but it was done, no going back now.

Link breathed his own sigh of relief. "That hurt."

"Tell me about it." Aurora said trying to live through the anguish herself.

Uncurling her fist she reached for the basin of water and the washcloth bending over to see where to start. Water dripped from the rag as she rung out most of the water and softly patting the bandage as she went. As it soaked up the water she gently peeled the bandage back from his skin. The painstaking process took time to complete, when she'd finished she was exhausted. Sitting back on her legs she massaged her sore shoulders.

"Well I got it done."

They sat in silence. Link sat with his eyes closed waiting for the pain to subside. Sighing his mid-section finally relaxed. Aurora looked at him concerned.

"Lot of pain?"

He didn't open his eyes. "Yeah."

Aurora took some leaves from the side table and put them into a cup covering them with hot water from the teapot. Sitting next to him, she put her hand on the back of his neck slowly lifting the cup as he drank.

Link looked past the cup at Aurora. Such a tender look on her face. "_I wish I could..._" he thought.

He stopped drinking suddenly.

"What?" she asked glad that she hadn't spilled anything.

"Nothing."

Aurora put the cup up out of the way and leaned over to check the bandages one last time.

"They look good."

"Mmm."

She looked at his face for a moment. He obviously was thinking about something. Shaking it off she told herself it was none of her business. She leaned over putting all of the supplies away on the table then turning to get up. Link reached out his hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait."

She faced him, brow creased in confusion. He pulled gently on her arm, but she stayed where she was.

"Come here." he said keeping steady pressure on her.

She moved closer. His hand remained on top of hers as he breathed slowly in and out. Gently he brushed her skin with his hand as he looked into her widening eyes. Ever so slowly it rose up her arm feeling every texture. Aurora's mind was empty. The only thing she could see was Link staring at her and the sense of his fingers. He smiled slightly as he raised his arm to her face. He caressed her cheek, running his fingers through her hair. She bent her head to rest upon it. He grinned. She touched his arm smiling.

For what seemed like eternity they sat like that.

He let his arm rest on the bed, but kept her hand in his grasp

Doubt crept up her face.

"I don't want to lose you." Link said seriously. "I keep thinking there may never be a chance for anything between us."

Aurora looked at him longingly. "You gotta keep fighting it Link."

"I know." He raised his hand to her face again. "At least there's something to look forward to after this." he smiled.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Link asked.

"How am I suppose to know that this will work?"

"How 'bout this." he replied pulling her nearer.

Her eyes widened as she comprehended what he meant, but it was too late. He pulled her toward him a fire lighting behind his eyes as the sounds in and around the room faded away. Aurora did not look away nor did she wish to. Closer and closer she came, but stopped short for a moment. Reassurance gleamed from his very soul, she leaned into the kiss.

It was more than he'd ever dreamed of. Link wished that he could hold her, but all his weakened body would allow was to touch her face. Her lips felt so soft it reminded him of silk. He reached up and brushed her hair with the other hand. This is what he wanted. This was who he wanted. With every fiber of his being saying this was what he had been longing for they pulled away from each other slowly. Aurora looked at him. He was smiling with such love it made her blush.

"What?" he asked touching her cheek.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me. Please?"

She thought a bit. "I've never had anyone care for me like this."

He smiled more. Pulling her head toward him, their foreheads touched."I wish I could hold you." he whispered.

She moved her hand across his chin.

Suddenly moving away she went to his side turning slightly toward him so she wouldn't hurt herself. Link grinned understanding what she was up to. Putting his arm on her shoulders she leaned against him. She sat careful not to disturb him, his arm securely around her shoulders. A steady rhythm coming forth from his heart.

"You know..." he said touching the top of her head with his chin. "You are just like I remember."

She turned her head looking up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when you said you saw Kokiri as a kid?"

"Yeah."

"I used to watch you playing with your friends until Saria told me it was time to go."

"You mean... You were that kid that was always looking at me!"

Link grinned.

"Amazing." she said touching his face.

"You're right. You're the most amazing woman I know."

Aurora dropped her head embarrassed.

They sat against the wall for a time just holding each other.

Link moved slightly becoming uncomfortable.

"You should lie down."

"I agree." his sore muscles were becoming more of a problem.

She put her arms around him again to move him.

"I like this part." He said into her ear.

She didn't say anything, but she grinned at the comment. Once Link was settled Aurora moved over to her own bed to go to sleep. She lifted the chimney off the lamp and blew it out. Darkness settled in as their eyes adjusted to the room.

"Aurora..."

She opened her eyes, "Yes?"

She saw Link extend his hand out across the floor toward her. She reached over and took his hand in her own. Smiling as he closed his eyes to sleep he kept her hand in his grasp.

The next morning Aurora woke slowly to the light coming in from the window. Looking over at the other bed she saw Link smiling in his sleep. She stayed motionless watching him sleep peacefully as she ran her thumb along the back of his strong hand. Even through the night they had not broken their hold on each other. Link squeezed her hand lightly as he turned to smile weakly at her. Aurora became concerned. She felt his forehead. It was hot.

"You've got a fever."

She went around his bed to the side table grabbing the cooling cloths and water. The water seeped into the cotton rag quickly. Aurora rung it out and set it against Link's warm face. He felt so tired.

"It's my fault." She said patting the sweat off his skin.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him sadly. "I shouldn't have let you stay up so long last night."

He wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I wanted to. You did nothing wrong."

The side of her mouth turned up slightly.

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon she stayed by his side replacing the warmed material with fresh cold ones. Link started to have some trouble breathing by late morning. He fell asleep from exhaustion just after the noon meal. Aurora herself was having a bit of trouble doing anything, so she moved her bed closer to Link and took a rest.

Someone touched her shoulder. "Aurora?"

She looked up her eyesight blurry for a moment. When it cleared, she could see Fiore standing over her looking concerned. Princess Zelda, Mark, and Sheik were also in the room.

"Fiore." She said tired. "You're back."

"Can you sit up?"

Aurora hoisted herself into a sitting position wincing.

"How's Link?" Mark asked.

Aurora started to get up. She waved off any help that they offered. She went over to Link and placed her hand on his head.

"He still has the fever he got sometime late last night." She leaned closer to his face turning her ear to hear his breathing. "And he still not breathing very easy."

Everyone else had solemn looks on their faces both of them were so pale compared to the last time they saw them.

Aurora sat silently for a moment. "How many did you find?"

"I'm afraid..." Mark said pulling something from his pouch. "All we could find was this."

She turned and looked at the lone bottle in his hand containing one fairy.

"We searched everywhere we could think of. We..."

"It's all right Mark." She took the bottle smiling at him reassuringly. "I know you did your very best."

The same thoughts raced through the minds of the Princess, Mark, and Fiore. How would they decide who should get the fairy? Both were their friends and they didn't want to have to sacrifice either of them. But the decision would have to be made soon.

Aurora knew exactly what they were thinking.

She picked up one of Link's hands, "Link? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

She rubbed his hand. "Link?"

He stirred opening his eyes slowly.

Aurora smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Link looked around the room seeing everyone staring at him. "I see. So you returned."

"We did it as fast as we could." Fiore answered.

He closed his eyes sighing. "How many?"

"Just one." Zelda answered faintly.

"Okay." Link went into a coughing fit that racked his body mercilessly.

"How are any of us to decide... who..." Mark couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's all right Mark." Aurora said.

"I don't understand..." Fiore started getting fired up. "There's only one fairy and two of you."

"We'll share it." She said simply.

Princess Zelda looked at her like she had lost her mind. "But...how is that possible?"

Sheik looked at his two friends carefully. Link was still holding onto Aurora's hand needing her strength.

"C'mon" he pushed them toward the door. "This is something they can explain later."

Aurora smiled. He understood what would happen.

"Just call us when you're done."

She nodded.

The door closed behind Sheik, Aurora turned her attention to Link.

"You know, " he said softly. "This might not work."

"I know. But we have to try. If nothing else one of us will be completely restored so maybe they can find another fairy."

"Whenever you're ready." Link winked.

"You're just asking for it."

He smiled.

Aurora moved him up against the wall again so that she would have her hands free to open the bottle.

"Ready?"

Link nodded.

She positioned herself near him and wrapped her arms around him to open the bottle. Link lifted his hands to her face pulling her toward him. They kissed, Aurora pulled on the cork letting the fairy out.

Link could feel his body healing as the fairy encircled them in her light. With his strength returning slowly he could move more freely. His arms found their way around Aurora his kiss deepened as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

Her own body mending Aurora could feel her muscles rejuvenating. She took a deep satisfying breath and sighed. She let go of the jar reveling in the joy she felt. Her hands wound their way up Link's back.

Link ran his fingers through Aurora's hair savoring it's softness. He pulled back from her. Aurora rested her hand on his chest.

"Well..." she said.

"That was great."

She hit him in the stomach.

"Ow." He rubbed the sore spot.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Aurora said afraid that she'd hurt him. Afraid that he didn't heal.

Link saw her apprehension. He felt along his mid-section testing the muscles. He reached back and untied the knots holding the bandage in place removing them one by one. Nothing.

There was nothing there. No blood, no pain, nothing.

"Amazing." Link said.

He looked at Aurora afraid of the reality that seemed to be repeating itself. Hands shaking she felt behind her for the ends of the cloth. She separated them and moved her hand across her back.

She smiled.

"What?"

She turned slightly showing him the perfectly normal skin.

Link jumped up off the bed taking her with him. He was elated! He swung her around both of them giddy until he set her back on her feet his arms encircling her waist.

"That must have been a powerful fairy." He whispered into her ear.

Aurora looked up at him, "I guess so."

Link caressed her cheek kissing her softly.

She smiled. "We should let the gang know we're fine."

Link exhaled slightly. His arms moved away from her letting her go to the door.

Sheik watched impatiently as Fiore paced up and down the main hall just off of the room where the fate of their friends was being decided. If he did that much longer he was going to whack the guy. Everyone jumped when they heard the door creaking open. They turned to see a silhouette coming toward them.

Aurora walked purposefully through the doorway followed shortly by Link. Both of them smiled as they watched the expressions on their faces change from concern to happiness. Tears of joy fell down Zelda's cheeks as she embraced her friend. The guys were slapping Link on the back or giving him a bear hug.

Zelda pulled back looking at all the cheerful faces. "So how did you manage to share the fairy?"

Sheik suppressed a smirk waiting to see what they would say.

"Well..." Aurora started, glancing at Link.

"I think, your Highness, that it would be better to wait a bit." Link said confidently.

Zelda nodded, but her face said otherwise as she looked from the grinning Sheik, then back to Link and Aurora.

Aurora and Link spent the next few days recuperating. By now it was obvious that they had feelings for each other. Zelda was happy for them.

Aurora was sitting on a railing overlooking a grassy field with her eyes closed feeling the wind against her face. Link came up behind her covering her hands laying on the stone. She smiled leaning back slightly.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Sounds exciting."

She snickered.

"Zelda's got some lunch set out."

Aurora turned slightly, "Oh. So that's why you came over here. I'm surprised that Sheik hasn't eaten it yet."

"Well I didn't want you to starve. Unless we get over there, that's what will happen."

Aurora swung her legs around and jumped off the ledge.

Sheik finished off the last of his lemonade then sat back satisfied. Aurora smiled trying to look anywhere, except at him.

"So..." Zelda said leaning on her arm, "What are you going to do now that you're back to good health Aurora?"

She was caught off guard at the question. "Um... I'm not sure at the moment. There are things here of course."

Mark elbowed Link in the ribs. He glared at him which made keeping a straight face nearly impossible for Mark. Aurora looked over quickly at Link smirking. She stared at her hands as the smile left her face.

"Aurora? What is it?" Sheik asked.

She glanced up at him, but didn't respond right away. The conversation at the table went silent.

"There was something else I thought of." She looked Fiore dead in the face. "To go back."

Horror registered on his face as he realized what she was saying.

"What?" he said in disbelief. "No! You can't!" Fiore stood up from the table.

"I have to Fiore. I need to find out what happened."

He raked his hand through his hair.

"No!" he slammed his fist against the table. "Don't you know what they'll do to you! You can't seriously be thinking of doing it Highness!"

Aurora blankly stared at him. Fiore realized his mistake too late.

"Wait a minute." Mark said leaning forward in his chair. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fiore said trying to dodge the question.

"Mark's right." Link turned to question Aurora. "Is it true?"

Aurora scanned the table, returning to Link's once more saying nothing.

"Are you of royal blood?" Princess Zelda asked.

Fiore leaned forwards, "You mustn't!"

She sighed. "It has to come out sooner or later Fiore."

He sat back down deflated.

Aurora looked everyone in the face. "Yes. Fiore was telling the truth."

"I don't understand." Sheik put in.

"Link..." Aurora said turning her head toward him, "Do you remember what I told you about the Elders?"

"Yes. They rule in place of a king because his heir was only a child at his death."

"Right. Until the heir grew up the Elders of my village hold the power and watch over the heir's upbringing.

"So you're a relative of the successor?" Zelda asked.

She shook her head no. "King Joras was my father."

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Mark whistled a long breath. "If I have this right, you're the Princess of this village you keep talking about."

"Emerald Oak, yes. When my parents both died under unknown circumstances, his best friend Tarin, was chosen to raise me. He had other children at the time and because of his closeness to Joras I suppose that's why he was chosen. After I turned 10, the Elders kept a very watchful eye on me and whom I hung around with."

Mark was silent, thinking carefully. He listened quietly as he absorbed all the information that he could to help with the idea forming in his mind.

"Didn't you say Mark that you had heard of some legendary people that were said to possess magical powers like when Aurora came in a dream during her capture?" Link asked.

"Hm. It's possible." Mark rubbed his chin. "Aurora was your father related to a King of the time of the Great War?"

"Yeah. They left before the War. They either took their loved ones with them or had told them goodbye. They were sworn not to reveal where they were going to anyone."

"Spooky." Sheik said.

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

Aurora smiled understanding her curiosity. "That I'm afraid is not something that I can share."

"Princess..." Mark said looking at Zelda. "This means that you two are related." He said indicating Aurora. "Separated by many generations, but still. She belongs to the Hyrule Royal Family."

Princess Zelda looked at her smiling it was good news.

"Still...I want to return to Emerald Oak. There are more things at work here than you can imagine."

The Princess of Hyrule studied her friend and newly discovered relative. "Are you certain that this is what you wish to do?"

Aurora answered calmly. "Yes."

"Very well then." She glanced over to Link. "I want you two to come up with a plan to help her."

Aurora was about to say something like, "I couldn't ask you to do that." but she knew that they wanted to help her in any way that they could.

"Thanks."

"You want me to do what!" Fiore shouted.

"It's the only way that we could think of getting into the village without arousing any suspicion." Aurora said explaining for what seemed like the umpteenth time the 'plan' they had devised.

Fiore thought about it. It was a good plan, quite foolproof. "I still don't know that I like this idea."

"Come on Fiore! You can act innocent! That's how you pulled so many pranks on me as a kid!"

"All right!" He said throwing up his hands in surrender.

Fiore and Aurora sat atop a beautiful black stallion dressed in the best finery that Princess Zelda could find. Link, Mark, Sheik, and the Princess herself along with a small accompaniment of soldiers waved to Malon and the castle staff as they plodded along the path following Fiore's lead to the Emerald Oak Village. They rode on for days reaching the end of Hylian land and continuing onward to their destination.

"We should set up camp for the night." Fiore suggested to the tired crew.

All agreed. As they set up for the night with their bed rolls they took out some food for the night's meal. Aurora and Zelda had already started a fire by the time the horses were put in for the night. Sitting around the campfire they shared a meal without uttering a word. Mark finished his first, he watched the flames jumping from log to log.

"I think I'll turn in early."

Getting up from his place he took out his bedroll laying down waiting for sleep to claim him. One by one they all went to sleep with the guards taking their rounds with the watch. Only Link and Aurora stayed up, neither said anything about tomorrow. He wanted to ask her questions, but something held it back. Looking across the way, Aurora watched his fingers run through his hair and fall back in front of his face. Everyone there could feel the weight of the situation crowding them in the closer they came to the destination. It felt like it was a tangible storm cloud that grew larger the more time past. Aurora shivered with the gathering dark, rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm her body. She looked at Link again, he was still looking into the fire seemingly searching for answers to unknown questions. He didn't hear her walk over to sit beside him, so entranced in his thoughts he heard nothing save the cracking of the wood as it turned to ashes. He sighed heavily. Aurora leaned against him offering him what assurance she could, it was small, but it was enough. Brought out of the trance he put his arm around her pulling her next to him. They sat just wondering about tomorrow, before long they both unceremoniously got up and went to bed, exchanging a glance as their bodies called them to dream.

The sun was warm and inviting, but the party from Hyrule in no way felt like enjoying the false security as they rode on from last nights camp. Suddenly Fiore stopped the horse and addressed the others.

"Here's where we part company. Aurora and I will go on ahead and see how well this 'idea' of yours plays out."

Link nodded patting Epona's neck. "Right. Both of you be careful."

Fiore nodded. He turned the stallion to continue on it's way. With a heavy heart Link watched her go farther into the distance until they were about to disappear into the forest. He heard Aurora's voice,

"_Soon. Even if we part, we are not long nor far from each other._"

Link looked around checking to see if anyone heard it. Nope. He smiled. "Won't be soon enough."

The black stallion walked at a steady unhurried pace. Aurora watched the walls of the village come into sight and grow in height before her. She dreaded entering as much as she wanted to see her family and friends of her youth. Fiore was as apprehensive as she was, but for another reason. He still didn't like the idea of trying to pretend that all had gone according to the Elder's plan. He took a deep breath sitting up straight in the saddle.

"Who goes there?"

Both riders looked above to the guard holding a spear in his left hand.

"Fiore and her Highness Princess Aurora. Open the gate!"

"Hold."

The stallion shifted under them not wanting to wait. The guard reappeared shortly.

"Enter and welcome home."

Gently he kicked the horse's sides and rode into the city.

Inside there was a crowd of people coming toward them to see if the rumor was true. Was the Princess really back? Where had she been all this time? Why had she left?

Fiore dismounted first while a servant held the steed in check. Someone in the crowd gasped when Aurora pushed back her hood and looked down at Fiore.

"It is her! She's returned!"

The gathering became animated as Fiore took hold of Aurora and helped her to the ground. She stayed near his side, but didn't discourage the masses from coming to her knowing that they had missed her. Someone stood in the background at the edge of the crowd unsure of things. Aurora looked up and their eyes met.

"Tarin." she said quietly.

The crowd parted wordlessly. She ran to him hugging him tightly so happy to see him.

"My child. You are home." He looked into her eyes a look of regret sweeping across his face and then disappearing in an instant. "I'm so glad to see you safe."

Aurora stood at arms length looking at Tarin. His face was smiling, but his eyes were not. Something was bothering him and he was trying his best to hide it.

The Elders came from the meeting building and parted the crowd.

"Welcome home Highness."

She turned around to see the six men she dreaded the most, The Elders.

"We are pleased to see that you have arrived returned unharmed."

"Indeed," she said walking closer to Fiore, "however it is not all my doing." She looked up into his face and smiled.

The crowd whispered in delight about the feelings between Aurora and Fiore. Although their expressions didn't change, The Elders were pleased as well.

"We have much to discuss Highness. If you would come with us..." The Head Master gestured.

"Yes, of course." She and Fiore followed them to the Council Hall.

They walked towards the hut they had indicated. Once inside they sat around a oak table with drinks set at each place. Most of the Elders left leaving four of them to talk to Aurora and Fiore.

For the next few hours they asked a lot of questions of them. Trying to see if it was true that she was under their spell. From what they could gather everything was going as they wished. True, it had taken longer than some had thought was necessary, but they were under their power none the less.

"I think that this is a glorious time now that you have returned with the news of your engagement."

Aurora and Fiore looked at each other smiling.

"Have you thought of when you would like to have the celebration for the people?"

The Head Master spoke up. "I think that two days would be enough time to prepare. Don't you Highness?"

"Of course. Whatever you think is best."

He smiled.

"Then I think that we should adjourn for the night. You must be tired after fighting the Hyrulians. Thankfully you were able to get away to join with us for a stronger attack, but that is for later. For now a good nights sleep for us all."

Aurora and Fiore bid them goodnight and walked out into the twilight. Walking arm and arm talking about little things, they made their way to the house of Tarin and his family. They stood outside the door. Fiore leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I never want to do this again."

She laughed softly.

"Remind me next time not to get mixed up in something like this ever."

She brushed his cheek, "Yes, but then you'd miss all the fun."

He laughed. "Oh yes... what fun."

She turned to the door, but looked back and smiled sweetly. Fiore shook his head smiling. He walked away to the other side of the village. Aurora watched him go, then slowly and quietly opened the door.

Tarin sat in a chair next to the fireplace mesmerized by the flames. Chin resting comfortably on his hand he seemed to be asleep. Aurora walked over to see if he was. As he saw her come into his range of view he looked at her.

"Ah. So you have come from the Elders. All is well?"

"Yes."

He looked back at the fireplace a cloud hanging over his continence.

"Is something wrong?"

Tarin looked at her, he wanted to ask her, to see if it was true or not. "Come." He got out of the chair and led her over to a side bench where they could talk without disturbing the others that were asleep. "I must ask you something."

Aurora said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Is it true that the Hyrulians attacked the castle as you and Fiore were getting ready to come here?"

"Yes papa."

"Why would they attack you?"

Aurora sighed. "Papa you don't have to worry. There's nothing wrong with me."

Tarin looked confused.

She lowered her voice. "I'm not under the Elder's spell. Fiore isn't either. Hyrulians did attack the castle. They were trying to rescue me, in the attack Fiore was struck and shocked out of his stupor. My friends are going to come in a few days to help bring us out from the Elder's thumb."

Tarin visibly relaxed. "Good. For a moment you had me worried."

"Then that's good papa. It looks convincing." she smiled. "Only thing you have to do is act the part."

"I think that will be easy. But tell me of your friends...what are they like?"

Aurora told a little about each of her friends from Hyrule. When she finished Tarin asked her.

"About this Link character..."

"Yes?"

"You like him?"

"Of course.."

"That's not what I meant."

Although she tried to keep from smiling she couldn't help it.

"I thought so. Something in the way you looked."

They sat silent for a moment. Tarin spoke again.

"What of him? Does he know how you feel?"

"Yes papa. He does."

"And?"

"Papa!"

"What? I can't know what is going on in my daughter's life anymore?" He joked. "Does he at least return these feelings?"

Aurora thought about it carefully. "Yes. He's a good man papa. You'd like him."

"Ah! I shall have to meet this boy for myself then. If you give him such praise I shall have to see if it is warranted."

Aurora just shook her head a smile on her lips.

"Until tomorrow, we must sleep. Then the rest of the family is anxious to talk to you."

She smiled and kissed Tarin goodnight,

"We have your bed made and ready."

Aurora walked into her old room and took in a breath. She loved that smell. She wondered how Link was doing. Reaching out to him she saw him under the stars... still awake.

"_Can't fall asleep?_"

Link smiled as he listened to her voice. "_I can now._"

Through the darkness of the mind Aurora became clear, seeing her smile put some of worry out of his mind.

"I feel kinda guilty."

"Why's that?

Aurora smiled shyly. "I get a bed."

He laughed. "Yeah, but I'm used to the ground."

That didn't seem to change her mind much.

"You should get some sleep." Link said.

"I know. Just wanted to see how you were."

He walked over and took her in his arms rubbing his cheek against hers. "Me too." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Until then?"

She nodded. "Til then."

He smiled.

She turned to leave, but waited for a moment. "There's someone that wants to meet you."

Link's eyebrow raised in question. "Who?"

She smiled. "My father."

For a moment Link's face went blank, but he smiled at her.

"Goodnight."

Link opened his eyes to see the stars twinkling. "Until then." He closed his eyes to sleep sure that his love was safe.

Under the warmth of the blankets Aurora dreamed of days gone by. A smile on her face she drifted off to sleep.

Aurora talked with her siblings for most of the next day. Whenever they would see Fiore they would cover their mouths and giggle, well, at least the girls did.

Tarin had five children besides Aurora. The oldest at age sixteen was Torin, Hamina was twelve, then Arleani ten, Sansa six, and Liror four. Liror followed Fiore around constantly asking him questions and trying to act just like him. Fiore smiled and let him have his fun.

That was all yesterday now. Today people were setting up for the banquet in honor of Fiore and Aurora. Tables and benches were set out with white crisp linens on each one. Plates and utensils were ready waiting for the feast to begin. So were the people. Especially the children. They always like parties where there was tons of food and fun.

In the far side of the village, Fiore stood in front of a mirror putting on his clothes. He adjusted the jacket again, wondering if he should just leave it off. He ran his hand through his hair trying to look presentable, somehow. He could do this... it should be a piece of cake. Then why did he feel so nervous?

He wasn't the only one feeling that way. Aurora had her own troubles. While sitting on a stool, Hamina, Arleani, and Sansa were all 'helping' her get ready. Tarin's wife Meisha was standing behind Aurora fixing her hair. It took a good deal of her strength to keep the girls from overflowing with the excitement.

"Girls, please go outside for a while. You can help after I get done with her hair."

"Aww!" they cried, but they obeyed and went out the door.

"Goodness. To have energy to burn.." Meisha shook her head smiling. "So how are you doing?"

Aurora smiled. "Nervous."

"I can understand that. But this is easy."

"Compared to the next part."

Meisha laughed. "True. But you'll make a beautiful bride." She turned Aurora towards the mirror. "Have a look."

She looked into the mirror to see half of her hair in a braid that sat on top of her head like a crown mixed with white flowers. The rest dangled gracefully from the back in gentle curls.

"Oh..."

"Now you look like the Princess you are." Meisha grinned.

Aurora hugged her mother as they both tried not to cry.

"Oh come now...we have other things to do that spout tears... go get your dress on and I'll get the girls so they can see."

Aurora did as her mother said. The dress sat on her frame perfectly. Meisha had sewn it for just this occasion. She heard the girls giggling in the living room so she put on the white shoes and went out.

"Ooo!" they all cried.

Sansa said. "You look like a Princess!"

"She is one you silly." the other two said.

"I know, but she looks like one now."

Meisha and Aurora laughed.

Her father and brothers came in to the sound of laughter.

"Oh my!" Tarin said.

"Cool!" the boys said.

Aurora smiled. "Oh stop it!"

Liror tugged on his fathers tunic. "Papa?"

Tarin knelt down. "Yes?"

"Can we show Fiore? Please?"

"Yeah please?" the other children chorused.

Looking to Aurora for her permission he said, "Very well."

They all roared with happiness.

"But..."

Stopping quickly they listened.

"You must hide her from view until he's ready and standing right in front of her."

They all smiled giggling.

Hamina tapped on Torin's shoulder. "Why don't you stand in front?"

"Sure." He laughed. Torin at sixteen was as tall as Aurora so there wouldn't be a problem hiding her. "And if you all crowd around her Fiore won't see a thing."

"All right... all of you get ready to come out the door. I'll go get Fiore." Tarin walked out the door not so much as a twinkle giving away the surprise.

As they moved about Meisha looked from where Fiore would be outside to see if she could find any problems.

"Hamina...move to the left a little bit."

When everything was ready she asked. "Alright Aurora where are you at in there?"

She saw a hand pop up in the middle of the mass of giggling children. "Okay. You stay in here. I'll help Papa with Fiore."

Once the door closed they all tried to get quiet, but as soon as they got close someone would giggle and they would have to start all over again. Then they heard someone outside the door.

"Might I ask what this surprise is sir?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Meisha opened the door with a finger to her lips. "Alright you come out and show him what you have."

All of the children moved as one so that the surprise wasn't spoiled. Fiore had the most puzzled look on his face. "I still don't understand."

"Okay," Liror said to the others. "At the count of three. One... two... three." They all jumped out of the way revealing their surprise.

"TA DA!" They shouted.

"Wha..."

Aurora stood there in the afternoon sun with a glow about her like the Goddesses' had touched this creature with unmeasurable beauty. The gentle breeze moved through her hair and the white fabric of her dress making it seem like she was flying. A slight smile graced her lips and her cheeks had just a hint of color. If there was a more perfect person on this earth, Fiore didn't know of it, nor did he wish too. He stepped forwards a ways, still not saying a thing.

"Fiore..." Aurora said. "Say something."

Looking into her eyes all he could say was. "Wow."

The children giggled loudly.

Tarin and Meisha looked at each other with pride.

"Well young man. You should escort the lady to her place. They will want to see you there soon." Tarin said winking at Aurora.

Fiore grinned. "Of course." He bowed to the Princess and said. "May I take you to the party?"

Aurora played along with it. "You certainly may m'lord."

They walked away smiling as the children laughed quietly. Meisha hurried the younger ones inside the house to finish getting ready.

Everyone was seated at the tables talking amongst themselves. The couple had not come in yet, but they were sure to be here soon. The Elders walked in and took their seats at the table up on a stage of sorts, then Aurora's parents. A few men with ocarina's played a short fanfare for Fiore and Aurora, as they came walking up as everyone stood. Once they were seated in the front of the center table Head Master Onaon stood with his glass and addressed the crowd.

"My people of Emerald Oak. Today we celebrate a great occasion. Not only the return of the Princess from her dealings outside of our walls, but the engagement of her Highness to Lord Fiore son of Janion."

The crowd raised their glasses and cheered.

"I know that this seems familiar because they were about to be married the last time, but matters from outside had stopped that wonderful event. But now, with more wisdom than before they have wanted to share this with you. So to Fiore and Aurora, may your life together be long and fruitful. To the couple!"

"Fiore and Aurora!" and everyone drank.

Link and the others lay flat on the hill just before the wall of Emerald Oak. Watching the guards walk back and forth was getting really old.

"So when are we going to move in?"

"When the shift changes."

Sheik sighed disappointed.

"Get ready." Mark whispered.

The guards picked up their weapons ready for the charge.

"Do it quietly. We have to get under their noses."

Motioning with his hands Mark ran quietly to the wall followed closely by the others. Backs to the wall they inched around it to a weak spot in it that they had found earlier. Pushing a few boards aside they crept into Emerald Oak.

Everyone had finished the wonderful food that everyone had made the day before. Each and every person was satisfied and happy. Children ran around chasing each other in a game of tag.

No one noticed the small band of men that came upon them.

"No one move!"

Everyone turned their attention to the men standing behind them. Swords drawn and ready for an attack, one stepped forward.

"You may have fled, but we will not let you do this."

Head Master stood. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Give Aurora back to us."

Everyone gasped. These must be the Hyrulians that attacked Fiore's Castle!

Fiore stood from his chair standing next to Aurora. "You shall not have her."

"Please..." she said. "We hold nothing against you. There is no reason for this."

"Don't you remember?" Another man said.

Aurora looked at him without showing in any way that she did.

"They've put her under a spell!" the first said.

"You sick excuse of a man, I'll rip you apart!" He started towards Fiore, but another man stopped him.

"Stop!" Aurora said coming out from behind Fiore. She walked towards them slowly, "Please don't."

They looked at her. Wondering if there was something missing.

The Head Master grabbed her arm and wrenched her back. "You must not go near them. They are evil."

"What are you talking about?"

He turned and glared at her his eyes glowing blood red. Everyone in the crowd saw it. Women shrieked, children whimpered.

"So it is true." Aurora said.

His voice came out in a guttural growl "You know nothing you worthless woman!" He raised his hand to hit her, but she blocked it with her arm.

"On the contrary."

She stepped away from him and nodded. Link pulled a sword from it's sheath.

Everyone quickly ran not wanting to see what would happen. Tarin took his family back to the house getting a glancing look at Aurora.

Link raised his arm and threw the sword.

Aurora caught it and pointed it towards the Head Master. All he did was growl. Suddenly from an unknown place Head Master Onaon produced his own dark sword. Made of a black metal it had a red hue to it that bespoke of its true nature. He swung hard clanging Aurora's sword and hitting Link's at the same time. He then came from the opposite direction and knocked Aurora off her feet. Her sword flew through the air piercing the ground. She tried to get back up. He sneered at her with malicious anger. She backed up trying to get on her feet, but he kept coming at her. He raised his sword arm to swing and brought it down. RIP!

Aurora flipped up onto the raised platform, Onaon's sword catching a corner of her dress. She looked up to see him coming at her, but she had nothing to block the attack.

"Aurora!" Sheik yelled. He had pulled the sword from the ground and tossed it back.

Taking it by the hilt she tightened her grip and met his sword. CLANG!

"You murderous coward. You think that I will fall so easily?"

He didn't answer only came at her swinging again and again. She jumped to avoid a swipe at her legs. Link stood behind him attacking from that angle trying to throw him off. Fiore and the others tried to get Onaon to attack them. But nothing they tried could sway him from his course.

Tarin crept closer to see where Aurora was. To his surprise she was in the thick of it with a sword fighting the Head Master! The others from Hyrule fought with her trying to bring this conflict to an end, but something had possessed the man he knew as a leader. An unearthly quality had come over him. Fighting against four people and not even breaking a sweat! Though he wanted to stay and be sure that she would be alright, his family needed him.

Aurora watched him closely her eyes widening. "I know who you are."

The Onaon hesitated his eyes narrowing for a second but still swung at her again.

"So you've escaped from that place."

He thrust his sword down with such force it shook the floor, becoming stuck between the boards of the landing. Aurora had jumped back, but she could feel the vibrations under her feet.

"I see now. So that's how you did it."

"Aurora! What are you talking about?" A soldier yelled.

"It's simple." She said jumping away from another attempt and glared at Onaon. "He has been taken over by Ganondorf."

"That can't be possible!" Mark answered unsure of what he had just said.

The Head Master laughed maliciously. "Shows what you know you pipsqueak."

He held up his right hand.

The Triforce of Power glowed bright as Ganondorf laughed louder.

Zelda looked at her hand. It too was lit.

Link saw that the Triforce of Courage had come alive again.

"You're all here. Good. Just as I wanted." Ganondorf said. "This was much easier than I thought. Although some things didn't go according to plan." He looked at Aurora, but didn't attack. "You were the thing I didn't count on. Had to be like your Father."

Aurora didn't flinch. "I knew you had killed him. So if you want to try and surprise me you're going to have to try something else."

"Very well then." He raised the sword and attacked Link and the others. Then he turned around and put his hand in front of him. Dark light came from the surrounding area and congregated in his hand.

"Aurora! Look out!"

He let the shot go.

Aurora didn't move.

Link watched everything. No matter how hard he tried to get up he seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Trying to save her?" He laughed.

The shot went straight toward her hitting it's mark and making a thunderous boom sending all the left over power exploding in little pieces. Smoke rose up from the landing covering their vision.

A breeze came in pushing the dark clouds away to reveal Aurora still standing there, not a scratch on her. She held the remaining pieces of the power in her hand poised to strike.

"I don't think so."

She pushed it back to it's creator. The Head Master blocked it, it just missed his neck going over his shoulder. His face turned red with anger. He flung his arms out releasing a holding spell Mark dove to protect Zelda. Aurora crossed her arms in front of her face.

Everyone was knocked to the ground. They heard a yell from where Aurora was as the wind picked up. No one could move. Mark turned his head trying to get the spell to get off him.

Aurora was there still standing and not under the influence of the spell, but the force of it had pushed her back from where she had been. She looked straight into Ganondorf's eyes laughing.

"Nice try."

He threw volley after volley at her, but she just stood there smiling.

"How can she do that?" Zelda asked. No one had an answer.

"Enough of this!" Ganondorf yelled. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"

She said nothing. Raising her hands skywards she crossed her hands gathering her own magic. Ganondorf went on the defensive.

But instead of attacking she closed her eyes, tilted her face up, and thrust her arms to the ground. A white light enveloped her body blocking her from view. Ganondorf shielded his eyes, as did the others.

The light receded a bit and they could see her in the midst of it being lifted from the ground. A Triforce appeared just under her neck.

Instead of the outer ones, the inner one lit up brilliant white. The light enveloping her disappeared spreading out to touch the others and release them from the spell, but the Triforce remained. She was still hovering in the air, but none of them knew why.

Ganondorf growled and ran to attack her.

Aurora stretched her hand forth and fired at him. It hit him in the chest sending him sprawling. When she opened her eyes they were shining with light. All of the outer pieces lit up again resonating with her's.

"I don't understand." Zelda said.

Mark helped her up. He looked at Sheik and could tell that neither of them had any ideas what this was.

When Aurora spoke her voice wasn't the same, it had a calm sound to it like water running slowly down a stream. "I know how you got Onaon to release you. You promised him power."

Ganondorf said nothing, but it was easy to tell that he was not pleased.

She looked sad. "I wish he wouldn't have done it, but there's nothing I can do to change what's resulted."

Lights came from all over joining in together in front of Aurora. As they did the Head Master and Ganondorf both yelled. Slowly the form of Ganondorf came out of the Onaon. Once he was separated from his host, Ganondorf's body became whole.

"Though to be real again was the thing you wanted, you shall not have it."

The wind picked up and they could hear it whistling through the trees. Aurora put her crossed hands underneath the still growing mass of lights and moved it back above her head. Cupping her hands around them she pulled more in from the trees. Small particles of light came from everywhere joining the others. No longer could they see her hands amongst the light.

"You, however, will yearn for the light of day and not see it. Wishing for it with all your might will not bring it. And no matter how much you rant no one will hear you. Once again you will be put into the place you escaped from. Hopefully for a longer time than the last."

"NO!" He wailed. He turned from her and ran with all his might trying to get away from her, to stay in this world.

She slowly brought the light down then in one swipe of her hands she let them loose. Flooding after the fleeing pitiful man they surrounded and transported him to the prison. His scream resonated through the air until it finally died.

The wind still blew through the trees and the lights returned to their places of origin. But where the Evil Ganondorf once stood there was nothing, except the Triforce of Power. It hovered above the ground gleaming brightly. Zelda gasped.

Aurora held out her hand. "Come."

It moved to her hand still spinning slowly. A note came from it, sounding satisfied. Aurora smiled.

"Good to see you as well. Now I must send you on." She said. "Go. Find the person out there that the Goddess' have chosen to be your new guardian. I pray that they have blessed him with natural wisdom."

It glowed brightly and went above her hand.

"Goodbye."

It jingled and then in a streak of light went on it's way.

Link and the others watched the light from the Triforce of Power fade away. Turning back he saw Aurora was still hovering above the platform. Link walked over slowly not sure of things. She looked at him and smiled.

"You have questions."

He nodded.

She floated down the light fading from her eyes. Back to normal she stepped down from the platform and stood in front of them.

"I will answer them, but first." Aurora looked to the man sitting on the ground. He had been her mentor in her youth Now, there was barely a man sitting there.

"Arrest him."

Guards of Emerald Oak grabbed his arms and forced him up. Aurora walked over.

"You were my mentor. But I cannot change what you did. You knew what you were doing when you brought him out. So you know your fate."

The now demoted Head Master's anger was so great he glared at the Princess.

"Take him away. And guard him like a hawk."

They did as they were bidden.

"What's to become of him?" Zelda asked.

Aurora turned and answered. "He will be put to death."

Mark and Sheik's eyes were wide with surprise.

"It's not that I don't agree, but why such a punishment?" Mark asked.

"Because of what he did to break Ganondorf out." Aurora said sadly. "When a person is chosen to become an Elder they must vow to only use their power for good. They have unimaginable powers as it is. But as to any magic, there is a dark side to it."

She watched the guards move out of sight. "To use the dark part of it is despicable of course, but not only that. They swear on their lives that they will not use it. He did. He made the choice to believe Ganondorf's empty promises. And so he chose his own fate."

"But what of the Triforce?" Link asked. "Why is there another piece?"

"It is, yet it is not." She said. "I told you about the King that was a cousin to the ruling Hyrulian King before the Great War. I never told you the reason he left."

"Why did he?" Zelda asked.

"One night the Goddess' came to him in a dream. They told him that there was to be much pain and darkness for many generations. They gave him the core of the Triforce to protect it.

Because it's at the heart of the Triforce it had equal parts of each. Though it is not as powerful as the complete Triforce, on it's own it had massive capabilities. To make sure that this world was not lost in darkness forever the Goddesses' gave him the responsibility.

When the Guardian would die it would pass down the line to the next generation, but it was not inherited by any means. Each time the Triforce would choose who it would be. Usually the previous Chosen One would know before his time came and would tell the next one. But in my case that didn't happen. Head Master Onaon found out about it somehow and tried to get it from my father. When he would not give it to him Onaon killed him with his bare hands, my mother too. When he had done away with their bodies he told the people that they had died in a tragic accident. Because I was only a baby at the time he gave me to Tarin to raise as his own, but he kept a close eye on me and tried to mold me into what he could use."

She smiled. "But the Triforce knew what he was up to. When I was old enough it told me about how it came to be in my family. I learned that Onaon had killed them after I had left here, but there was nothing I could do at the time, so I trained and tried to find a way to come back and defeat him."

"Wow." Mark said.

"So you have the power to take the Triforce Pieces from their guardians?"

"No. I don't. I was only doing what the Inner Triforce asked of me. I don't have the will, nor do I want, to do with it as I please. I am only the Chosen One, nothing more, nothing less."

"That is a heavy burden to carry." Link said.

"No more than the one you do."

He smiled.

"So what happens now?" Sheik asked.

"Now," she sighed, "I have to tell everyone what's happened. Have to leave out the things about the Triforce." She grinned.

They followed after her.

As time flows things must change. Aurora had erased part of the guards memories so that they did not know about the Triforce. She had also told her people what had happened leaving out some 'minor' details. Now they knew what had happened with Onaon. He was given a trial, though everyone knew that he was guilty, he was given the chance to speak. He said nothing and didn't show any remorse for what he had done. By the vote of the people he was proclaimed guilty of murder and breaking his oath of Eldership. The sentence was death and it was carried out immediately. He was given burial fitting a person of his title and laid to rest with the headstone telling of his crime.

The other Elders that had plotted with him were stripped of their titles and power. Then they were banished from the village under penalty of death should they return or should the people hear of them causing trouble. It was swift and fierce, but hopefully the trouble would stop with them.

There was good news though. Ties with Hyrule had been reestablished. Aurora and Zelda had spoken together and with the people to see if they wanted it. Though some were still hesitant about it they agreed that they would keep the agreement. Some would probably never go outside the village, but the ability to was now restored.

Aurora invited all of her friends to stay for a while. Zelda and the others heartily agreed after a message was sent back to Hyrule of their whereabouts.

Link, Sheik, and Mark all walked together towards the large building that Aurora had told them to go to. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Fiore.

"Ah. Good. You better get in here quick. They're about to bring the food out."

When they entered they could see why it had been given the name The Great Hall. The room that they were in was enormous! Not only did everyone in the village fit in this part of the building, but there were some other large rooms just off of this one.

Sheik wasted no time in getting his seat. Link and Mark laughed at the sight and took some empty spots for themselves. Women came in and brought many dishes of food and set them on the table. It seemed like the stream of food coming from the kitchen would never stop. That was fine with them. It smelled so good Sheik could barely keep his hands from it.

"Aurora! Could you get that basket of rolls?" a woman asked.

"Sure thing Fiolet!"

Fiolet smiled. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked Sheik about the empty place beside him.

He smiled and said. "No. Be my guest." he moved over to give her a little more room.

Mark saw it and looked over to Link. Yep. He'd seen it too.

They snickered.

Aurora and her mother Meisha came in with the rest of the goodies. Meisha went and sat on the left side of her husband sitting at the head of the table. Aurora sat on the right. She put the food she was carrying down and took her glass.

"A toast."

Everyone picked up their glasses.

"To our new neighbors and friends from Hyrule and also to the new Head Master of the Elders, Tarin. May both be blessed by the Goddesses."

"To friends and Tarin." they echoed joyously.

Tarin stood up to make his own toast. "To her Highness." He smiled. "Thanks to her we have peace once again in our home."

"To the Princess." Meisha said.

"The Princess!" There were a few whistles then everyone drank.

"Now. Eat and enjoy yourselves!"

Everyone partook of the wonderful bounty that lay in front of them. Laughter and smiles were all around. And a surprise came as well! Sheik wasn't wolfing down food like he'd been without it for days. Perhaps it was because of the pretty girl next to him. Mark and Zelda had made some new friends as well and were enjoying their company.

Link was talking with some of the young men from the village and laughing along with them. He stole glances at Aurora when he could. He'd never seen her so happy. Their eyes met on more than one occasion.

Soon enough the children started to get restless so they went to the large empty area and played some games.

Some time later Fiore came up to Aurora and asked her something quietly. She nodded her answer. Men got up from the table and went off to a small room coming back with instruments. When the children saw them they cheered and asked them to play some fun songs. Smiling they did. The children danced to the funny tunes until they got too tired. Then they played games in a side room while some of the grown ups went over to dance themselves. The feeling in the air was very happy. As the table was emptied of the dishes and leftover food, the servers took it to the kitchen to be dealt with later. Tarin got up from his seat and escorted his wife to the dance floor. After a few songs one of the musicians spoke up.

"Princess?"

"Yes Colran?"

"Would you please play with us?"

The people on the dance floor cheered their approval.

"I suppose I could." She smiled and took her ocarina out of the side room.

She went and stood next to the other musicians and waited for the music to begin. This one was about a man who was lost in a dark time, but found salvation through the blessing of his family and friends. It was a older tune that was a favorite. The notes from the violins drifted over the room. Aurora played the lead lilting quietly. It ended as softly as it had begun.

The next one was a very energetic one to say the least. Made up of drums, violin, and the ocarina it was one of those dances that really got you moving. Because of its fast pace some of the older people went to the sides when the Colran announced the next song and watched the younger people do it. The drums started out by themselves as the others in the band waited for their spot to join in. Aurora stole back there and joined in with the clapping part. The others bounced to the beat smiling. Then the violins jumped in and started moving their fingers like lightning across the strings. Aurora was still waiting to jump in so she danced a little bit. Soon enough her turn came and she started up and went right with the strings.

Link watched the dancers carefully. He'd never seen a dance like this before. This one was much faster and complicated than the ones that he knew. Their feet moved so fast they looked blurry. In and out the women and the men wove themselves into intricate patterns of all types of designs. The men would take a turn out as the women danced up a storm then the men would have their chance. Up on the stage the musicians were having just as much fun. They didn't even look tired. As the music kept going they left the stage and joined the people on the floor coming in to dance with them. The musicians were danced around with the people going in a circle. Inside it they were dancing, though not nearly as much, and they would freeze in one position that move to another, freeze and then keep going. Then everyone but the drums dropped out as the violins played a long note. Suddenly it stopped with the echo of it in the room.

Everyone cheered loudly. Musicians went back up to the stage.

Colran asked. "Should we hear a song?"

The people clapped.

He motioned for Jiror to come up and sing with them. Aurora stayed up there ready to play.

"Oh no Highness. You get to sing."

Aurora's eyes went wide. "I do?"

A chorus of Yea's and a whistle from a young man standing in the back went up from the crowd. Aurora smiled her surrender and joined the man in front.

This song about a man trying to find a way to explain what his lady meant to him. Finally he decides that she's the best thing about himself. Jiror took the lead, Aurora the harmony. This one was not your normal love song, however, this had a faster pace to it than most would think.

When the song was over she took a bow and stepped off stage returning her instrument to the side room. The band played some slower, more romantic songs.

Aurora saw Torin standing against the wall watching all the couples dancing. She went over to him and asked.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing."

She smiled. "I can see that. Why aren't you dancing?"

Torin looked at her then across the floor to a young lady talking quietly with her friends.

"Oh. I see."

Torin sighed.

"So why don't you go and ask her?"

He looked at her like she had asked him to turn invisible or make the sun keep from coming up.

"Go ahead. She might say yes."

"But, she'll think I'm weird."

"No she won't. I'll bet she's waiting for someone to ask her. She'll think your brave to walk all the way over there and ask."

"You think so?"

Aurora nodded.

Torin thought about it. Then looked up at her. "Okay."

Aurora winked. "Go ahead and have fun."

She watched him go over there and tap on the girl's shoulder. He asked her if she would like to dance. Her friends grinned from ear to ear at Torin. At first the young lady didn't seem to know what to do. She glanced at her friends who urged her to go. She looked over to where Aurora was standing. She smiled and nodded motioning for her to go ahead. Blushing shyly the girl said yes. Torin held his hand out to her and took it gently leading her out to the dance floor.

Aurora sighed happily.

"What's the smile for?"

Aurora looked behind her to find Link there.

"That." She said pointing to her brother and the girl dancing with him.

"So he asked her then."

"Yeah."

"Smart move."

She smiled.

Link stood next to her watching the people move around the room. "Aurora?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

He bowed slightly holding out his hand. "Would you give me the honor of a dance?"

She smiled. "Yes."

She took his hand and walked with him to the edge of the floor. He took her hand in his and put his hand on her waist joining in with everyone else. The music changed to a slower tune that was happy, but soft. Gently they glided over the floor not really listening to the music, but feeling it. Link slowly turned Aurora round before bringing her back into his embrace again. The violins played softly, the music flowing over everyone in quiet waves.

Aurora looked over to see how Torin was doing. He was smiling and so was his partner. She saw Zelda over a ways with Mark. Sheik was dancing with none other than Fiolet.

This is what made things worthwhile.

Looking back at Link she couldn't help but smile. He did in return. For a while they just danced not noticing the others, the time passing, or anything like that. Some things had changed. Others had not.

Link asked her quietly. "You want to go talk for a while?"

Aurora nodded smiling.

They walked off the floor to the door.

Tarin and Meisha watched them go out holding hands.

"You suppose that is the man she was talking about?" she asked.

"It is."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

They smiled at each other and kept dancing.

The sun had not started to turn the sky colors when they walked out. They heard the children playing games off in the distance enjoying themselves. Link and Aurora just slowly walked along not really paying much attention to where they were going. They talked about many things. Some more important than others.

"So what are you going to do now that things are back to normal?" Link asked.

Aurora stayed silent for a few minutes thinking. "I'll have to stay here for a while. Now that I'm of age I'll have to start actually being the role of a Princess I suppose."

Link laughed slightly. "Still don't really think of yourself as one?"

She looked at him. "Not really. There's not much to a Princess. Sure they lead people and make decisions and that sort of thing. Other than that I suppose their as normal as anyone."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh?"

Link looked at the sky thinking about it. "There's something other than the duties to a Princess. They have something special in them that makes them the way they are."

"True."

"And I know one thing." he said watching her. "Of the Princess' I've known. You are in no way normal."

Aurora looked surprised.

Link whispered in her ear. "That's a good thing."

Aurora blushed.

They walked around a pond and went to the large swing that was attached to a tree with ropes. The breeze made the leaves in the trees rustle like water. They slowly went back and forth on the swing listening to all the sounds.

"When do you think I can see you again?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Aurora said touching his fingers.

Link put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They sat like that for a time. Neither wanting to do anything but spend as much time as possible together. They watched the clouds begin to change colors as the sun set for the day.

Link put his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"No matter what happens or how long it takes, we'll find a way."

Aurora smiled.

Link bent down and touched her forehead nuzzling her nose.

"I love you" he said brushing her cheek with his hand smiling.

They sat together a little longer until it started to get dark. Walking back to the village they saw the fireflies come out and start blinking. Link and Aurora walked slowly back to her house.

"See you tomorrow."

"Are you going to wish us off?" Link asked mischievous.

She laughed. "Yes. I'll be there."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Princess." He turned and walked away.

"Goodnight Hero of Hyrule."

She could hear him snicker in the fading light. Watching his figure for a second seeing it disappear around a corner she laughed. Until tomorrow then.

The people had gotten together to give the Hyrulians a great sendoff on their journey.

"Thank you for helping us." Tarin said. "Hope your trip home is uneventful."

"No. Thanks to you for your help and hospitality." Princess Zelda said smiling.

Aurora went over to her and hugged her goodbye.

Tarin motioned for the people to go back to their homes. These were her friends so they understood. They smiled as they left. Aurora's youngest brother, Liror waved a frantic goodbye to Link, Mark, and Sheik. He practically worshiped the ground they stood on during their stay here. The guys waved back smiling at the little boy.

"Come to visit as soon as you can." Zelda said.

"I will." Aurora promised.

"Have fun here." Mark said. "Keep in touch."

"No problem." Aurora said hugging him too.

Even Sheik got a hug.

"Stay out of trouble." Aurora snickered.

"I'll try." he said.

She went to Link and hugged him too. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know." he said. He lowered his voice. "But part of me will still be here."

She let go and smiled at him understanding what he meant. "Me too."

Zelda, Mark, Sheik, and the soldiers mounted their horses and started to the gate. Link grabbed the reins of Epona about to climb up into the saddle.

"Link."

He turned to see Tarin standing nearby.He held out his hand.

"I wanted to shake your hand before you left."

Link grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Though I didn't get the chance to talk with you... I can see why she cares so much." Tarin said smiling. "She's made a good choice."

"Thank you." Link said smiling. "I'm honored you think so."

Tarin lowered his voice so only Link could hear. "Just make sure you don't wait too long to come and visit her."

Link laughed. "Yes sir."

He mounted Epona and nodded to Tarin. He looked to where Aurora was standing. He winked. She was the only one that saw it, and it was the only one it was meant for. He turned Epona and joined his companions at the gate. Zelda waved one last goodbye and set off.

Tarin walked back to his house smiling. A good choice.

Link stood at the target range practicing his aim. Things had gone back to normal for the most part. Sheik kept talking about that girl Fiolet, Mark kept himself busy with Zelda and his mother. As far as Link was concerned nothing much had happened in the last few months. He and Aurora had kept in touch in letters every so often. Yep. Things were as normal as they could get.

Zip! Thunk. Another one on the bull's eye.

"Master Link?"

He stopped. "Yes?"

A messenger came up to him. "A letter from Emerald Oak sir."

"Oh. Thank you."

The messenger nodded and left to carry his other parcels to their recipients.

Link looked the letter over. The only person that had sent him anything was Aurora. Oh, and her little brother Liror. He sent some little carvings sometimes, or pictures. That sort of thing. But it wasn't written in either of their handwriting. He didn't recognize this one.

He put the arrow he was holding back in the quiver and leaned the bow up against the stand. Tearing the seal on it he opened the letter.

His eyebrow went up.

He smiled. "Oh, this is interesting."

He read it again and laughed.

"But father!"

"No but's Aurora! I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Tarin led his blindfolded daughter by the hands from the house and outside. It seemed like they were walking somewhere a good distance away. In reality Tarin was making circles in the center of town while everyone was getting ready.

"Father... where are we going?"

He only laughed.

Meisha's head popped out of the door to the Great Hall and motioned him over.

"Okay... we're almost there."

Aurora didn't say anything, but she was starting to wonder. She heard him open a door and lead her inside.

"Wait here." he said.

She listened to him walk behind her and close the door.

"Papa."

"Just hang on a bit longer."

Aurora waited for what seemed like 15 minutes at least. Then Tarin started to undo the knot holding the blindfold in place.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"What?" Aurora said completely stunned.

Her closest friends were here. Fiolet, and her siblings and others from nearby. Even Zelda, Mark, and Sheik were here!

"How did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Oh, you know... rode a horse most of the way." Mark said winking. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She smiled. "But how did you know about it?"

Sheik and Zelda pointed over to Tarin.

He grinned happy with his little scheme.

"Papa! You did this?"

"Of course."

Aurora didn't know what to say. "Well. I suppose there's cake too."

"Yes!" Sansa said from next to Meisha. "I want to eat some."

They all laughed at that.

"Well then," Aurora said taking her in her arms. "We'll just have to get you some."

Two servers came out with a white cake with little Oak leaves on each piece. It was lit with candles.

"Oh."

"Blow 'em out Aurora!" Sansa said smiling.

"And make a wish." Hamina said.

Aurora thought about it for a moment and blew out the candles. All of her friends cheered.

"What did ya wish for?" Liror asked pulling on her skirt.

Aurora grinned. "I can't tell you."

"Aww...why not?"

"Because," she said winking at him, "if I tell you it won't come true."

Tarin cleared his throat. "While they're cutting the cake. I want you to open something."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't." He smiled. "I asked."

Aurora's confusion just made him smile more.

"So what is it?"

Tarin shook his head. "Nope. Not going to say."

He nodded to Fiore and Sheik to bring it in. They carried in a plainly wrapped box that was almost as tall as they were. Putting Sansa down she went over and found the string that would undo the top. She kept pulling on it until she untied it.

"Make sure you read the card first." Meisha said standing next to Tarin.

Aurora looked around the sides. "Where is it?"

"Just pull the string."

She shrugged and pulled on it. Soon enough she got to the end and found the card. Opening the seal she read it aloud.

"I would like some too." she said not understanding.

"Open it and find out!" Arleani said jumping up and down.

Aurora untied another string and the box fell open.

"One with a leaf please."

"Link!" Aurora said covering her mouth.

He smiled brightly stepping out of the box holding a red rose. "Happy Birthday."

Aurora hugged him where he stood. Everyone in the room was smiling.

Aurora felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Sansa.

"Can we eat now?"

Aurora looked at Link and smiled. "Yes, Sansa. We can eat now."

Sansa ran over to her spot at the table and asked for a piece. Link and Aurora laughed at the sight.

"So do I get one?" he asked.

"One with a leaf on it." She said looking over at her father.

He was gleaming with pride.

After the cake and other presents were cleared from the table they sat talking for a while. Link leaned over and said,

"Come with me for a minute. I want to show you something."

Aurora wondered what he was up to, but she followed him out the door and over to the pond.

"So did you like your presents?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I have a favorite though."

Link smiled. "That's the last time I'm getting in a box."

"I know." then she rethought that. "Unless we play Tag again."

Link smiled shaking his head.

They stood looking out over the water for a short while.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Link stuck his hand in his pouch and pulled out a intricately carved box about the size of a Deku Nut.

"How beautiful." she said touching the small designs.

"I made if for you, but there's something special about this box." He said and he opened it.

Inside lay a silver ring with green leaves on either side of a blue stone.

Aurora gasped. It was as exquisite as the box it sat in.

"Your father sent me a letter telling me about your birthday. When I arrived with the others I had to request if it was alright to ask you something."

"What?"

Link took her hand and knelt on the ground.

"Princess Aurora, would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Aurora could feel her eyes watering. "Yes."

She watched him put the ring on her finger, then he stood up and kissed her gently. He nuzzled her nose softly holding her close.

"I love you." he said and wiped the unfallen tears from her eyes.

She smiled. "I love you."

He took her hand and they slowly walked back to the Hall.

As they rounded the corner everyone sent up a cheer. Aurora laughed.

"I should have known." she said looking at Link.

"But then it wouldn't have been as much fun." he said grinning.

Tarin raised the cup that was in his hand. "To the couple."

"The couple!" They repeated.

Aurora leaned over and whispered something in Link's ear. He smiled at what she said.

"This is what I wished for."

From the Author

Those of you that know me well should know that I would never put "The End"

on a story like this. I'm a woman who loves cliff hangers and you know it. At least I didn't do what originally came to mind. I'd never hear the end of that one. So I gave you a smaller cliff. There is too much that could go on after this, but I'll leave that to your and my imaginations. For there are hero's in everyday life that may surprise you in their own quiet ways.

I hope you've enjoyed this Fan Fiction, the twists, turns, and the characters in

it. I have a few more stories with other characters from different shows or things I've seen so you'll have to keep your eyes out for the next one. Who know what will happen in that one!

TSUKARI AURORA

_Tsukari Aurora_


End file.
